HISTORIAS DIFERENTES , UN SOLO DESTINO
by Kassmayer
Summary: Korina , es de Argentina , millonaria y huerfana de madre pero laa consentida de su padre . Rachel es de Mexico , su tía le destruyo la vida y buscara venganza y finalmente la tierna Luna una chica que tiene una vida perfecta , las tres son aceptadas en la mejor escuela , apareceran muchos más personajes que los llevaran a amores , decepciones , amistadess y más.
1. Chapter 1 HISTORIAS

A las 3:00 del 1 de febrero en Argentina:

¿Me dejará ir? se preguntaba cierta jovencita de cabellos rojizos con piel blanca y con sus preciosos ojos verdes, estaba tan emocionada en la mañana que ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

Una mañana de julio en Argentina:

Korina se encontraba decidiendo si dar clic o no, ¡de eso podría depender su futuro! Estaba tan cerca de cumplir su sueño o de llevarse una gran decepción podría ingresar a Young stars, la mejor escuela que ha de existir. ¿Pero su padre la dejaría ir?, era su única hija, pues su madre había muerto después que ella naciera, ni la gran fortuna de su padre la había logrado salvar.

Korina decidida da clic y sus datos son inscritos para la elección de los únicos 1000 alumnos de millones y millones de jóvenes que buscaban ingresar. – De seguro ni se fijan en mí –pensó korina, pero nunca pensó que el 1 de julio por la mañana, cambiaría radicalmente de parecer, pues fue aceptada y no solo eso sino que había sido una de las 3 primeras. Se preguntaba ¿quiénes serán las otras 2? Kassia se sorprendería si supiera las grandes experiencias que vivirá con ¨las otras 2¨ . ROMANCES, AMISTADES, BROMAS, JUEGOS, ANECTOTAS, Y MÁS.

La tarde del uno de julio en México:

Rachel Roth, no se cansaba de leer su nombre en la lista de aceptados en Young stars era su mayor sueño, por fin tenía una oportunidad de escapar de todo y todos iría a Estados Unidos y si de algo estaba segura es que jamás volvería con su tía Rosaura, la mujer que le destruyo la vida.

Rachel se miró a un espejo que estaba en su habitación, tenía su cabello rubio desordenado y grandes ojeras abajo de sus ojos celestes, no era la dulce niña que era antes, se vengaría, es una promesa.

Se odiaba a si misma por ser tan ingenua ¿cómo había creído que su tía la iba a ayudar? Había sido tan tonta ahora tendrá que soportar los daños, daños que se borraran de su cuerpo pero no de su corazón, la habían vuelto una mujer dura ahora se vengaría de su tía y de las personas que no la ayudaron cuando los necesitaba.

El 1 de julio en Venezuela:

No lo podía, creer allí estaba, escrito Luna Maciel alumna de Young stars, era ella, jamás lo habría imaginado, habían cambiado tantas cosas. Pero ella seguía siendo la misma chica de ojos grandes y negros, de piel blanca y con su cabello negro y lacio corto hasta el comienzo del cuello, casi hasta los hombros. Quizás cambiaria un poco durante su estancia. Siempre había sido su sueño tener una gran aventura, siempre iba por descubrir cosas nuevas, ahora su vida estaba completa, todo era feliz.

Con lo que no contaba es que tendrá una muy grande aventura llena de sorpresas y cambios, hasta llegara algo que reorganizara su perfecta vida junto a dos ciertas chicas que llegaran a su vida para quedarse.


	2. Chapter 2 DEcisiones

DECICIONES.

Una mañana del 1 de septiembre en Argentina:

Faltaba tan solo unos cuantas cuadras para llegar al aeropuerto, habían pasado un mes desde que descubrió que fue aceptada, cuando se lo conto a su padre, nunca olvidara la expresión que tomo su rostro, entre tristeza y felicidad dejo que se marchara ahora estaba caminando con su maleta llena de sus pertenencias y su diario en la mano Korina lo llamaba el cielo nublado con bellas aves volando. Es lo primero que cogió ya que pensaba escribir todo lo que le pasaba por la mente en esos momentos.

Al fin había llegado el momento, el que esperaba desde hace un mes, delante de ella estaba el aeropuerto.

Miro hacia atrás por última vez con mucha nostalgia, extrañaría a su padre, a su casa y a todo de ese lugar. Pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarse a pensar que hubiera pasado si se iba.

Una mañana del 1 de setiembre en México:

Es la última vez, nunca más volveré a sentirme así, se repetía la hermosa chica de cabellos violetas. Odiaba a su tía, odiaba a los hombres, odiaba ese lugar.

Pero era el último día en ese lugar, cogió su maleta y una mujer extremadamente maquillada apareció, era Rosaura, su tía. Maldijo en voz baja agachándose y haciendo una maniobra para salir, corrió con su tía persiguiéndola atrás diciendo palabras malsonantes.

Rachel había calculado el tiempo para llegar justo cuando el avión iba a despegar ya que no pensaba ir corriendo por toda la ciudad con su tía atrás diciéndole todos los insultos que podría existir.

Lo había logrado, llego a pocos segundos de que el avión despegara, sintió una gran adrenalina, y al fin logro subir, alzo su dedo corazón hacia su tía antes de desaparecer por completo.

Apenas y tuvo tiempo de rescatar su diario antes de salir ella lo llamaba Flor hermosa con hojas marchitas.

Desde ese día no volvería a escribirlo mientras lloraba, ahora lo hará con planes de venganza en mente.

El 1 de setiembre en Venezuela:

Una joven abrazaba a sus padres antes de abordar el avión, los extrañaría pero se sentiría más libre. Entre lágrimas de emoción y tristeza se despidieron. Era un nuevo reto otra nueva aventura. Avanzo con su mochila de viaje y un libro en su mano, que tenía en su portada una gran mariposa fucsia y con letras moradas que decían Mariposa solitaria, era su diario, que solo tenía hojas escritas con emoción y alegría. Que ahora contendrían nombres de muchas personas que despertarían en ella emociones que jamas habria logrado sentir...

ORQUIDEA671 Mil gracias y perdón por demorarme tanto es que no habia visto tu Review y pensé que a nadie le importaba lo que hacia pero ya vi que estaba equivocada , prometo no decepcionarte y espero que no hayas dejado de leer este fic , creo que te haz chocado en algun momento con mi blog ¿verdad?, espero tu respuesta bye.

Gatita Sailor


	3. Chapter 3 PRIMER ENCUENTRO

POV Korina:

Ya faltaba muy poco para llegar, solo 1 hora más, sentía su corazón apuntó de salirse.

A su lado estaba sentado un atractivo joven de piel morena, cabello azabache y se notaba que hacía mucho ejercicio, no se había atrevido a hablarle, pues de seguro Korina se habría puesto como un farolito de navidad.

Ya empezaba a echar de menos a su querida Argentina, de seguro su padre le echaría de menos, ahora se ha quedado solo…

Chico: Hola preciosa – dijo rompiendo el silencio el chico con una encantadora sonrisa.

Korina: Hola… ¿Tu nombre es…?- preguntó tímida, sin evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Chico: Soy Dick Grayson, te llamas Korina verdad – preguntó sorprendiendo a Korina.

Korina: si… no te ofendas pero no creo haberte dicho mi nombre- preguntó titubeando.

Dick: Eres adorable… digamos que soy el hijo de Bruce Wayne y vi tu presentación, en realidad eres el motivo por el cual me guste venir a estudiar y eso ya es mucho decir – respondió con su ya peculiar sonrisa.

Koriana: ¿Estas tratando de enamorarme? – dijo ahora menos tímida.

Dick: ¿Te molesta?- preguntó misterioso

Koriana: mmmm no – dijo sincerándose

Dick: Entonces si lo estoy haciendo, me emprestarías tu celular, me he quedado sin saldo – pidió mirándola con sus hipnotizartes ojos azules haciendo que Koriana no se negara,

Poco tiempo después la azafata anunció que estaban aterrizando, cuando esto ocurrió Dick volvió y regreso el celular a su dueña.

Dick: Gracias preciosa, nos volveremos a ver _ dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y bajando inmediatamente.

Sintió mariposas en el estómago, nunca le habían besado ni siquiera en la mejilla, excepto su padre claro, sus mejillas se pusieron del color se su cabello, esperaba que ese chico no se rindiera tan fácilmente porque ya lo estaba logrando, su teléfono sonó, eran dos mensajes mensaje:

´Cuando Salí de casa me preguntaba si tenía un motivo por el cual vivir y lo encontré, eres tú.

Espero que no te moleste que me haya llamado a mí mismo para saber tu número. No te salvaras de mi preciosa ´

´¨Descuida, no quiero salvarme´´- pensó Korina con una sonrisa que en esos momentos nadie la podía borrar …

-AQUI ESTOY DE VUELTA PERDÓN POR LO ERRORES EN LA DESCRIPCIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO, ESTOY TRATANDO DE MEJORARLO , MIL GRACIAS SI ESTAN LEYENDO MI FIC , BESOS


	4. Chapter 4 Garfield

PoV RACHEL:

Rachel bajaba del avión con su mirada perdida, le temía a lo desconocido era su mayor debilidad. Pero allí estaba frente a un gran local pintado de verde jade, con letras negras y no había parte que no tenga estrellas azules brillantes.

´´Deseare nunca más ver una estrella cuando salga de este lugar´´ - pensó Rachel, pero en ese lugar pasaría los próximos años.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, en realidad era demasiado grande ese lugar, en su interior las paredes estaban pintadas con celeste y en el piso cerámicas blancas, había tantos lugares.

De repente sintió que alguien la empujaba y no pudo evitar caer con esa persona atrás de ella.

Chico: Lo siento, Robert me estaba tratando de cortar el cabello y no quería – dijo un chico de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes y piel trigueña.

Rachel: Pues dile al tal Robert que se corte las pelo%#& que parece que las tiene en vano - dijo enfadada sorprendiendo al chico por su vocabulario.

Chico:…Amén preciosa, no te enfades, por lo menos dime tu nombre – dijo caminando atrás de ella, quien iba muy enfadada.

Rachel:… Rachel – Respondió molesta

Chico: Yo me llamo Garfield, voy a 4to de secundaria – dijo el chico sonriendo.

Rachel pensó en decirle que se largara, pero viéndolo así era un chico simpático y lindo.

Chico: Hola… estas bien – dijo moviendo su mano delante de ella.

Rachel: si, me tengo que ir okey – respondió tratando de irse

Chico: Solo una cosa más ¿te gusta leer?- pregunto entusiasmado

Rachel: aja… eso que tiene que ver en todo esto- dijo la chica desesperada

Garfield: Te regalo este libro cuando me vaya ve la última página – dijo mientras desaparecía con una velocidad increíble.

Cuando vio al chico irse le obedeció y encontró una flor media marchita con una carta que decía: si te entrego este libro es porque sé que eres mi chica ideal, esta flor simboliza mi corazón que ya ha sido maltratado y hasta se ha marchitado durante tu búsqueda, pero podrás repararlo si le tratas con cariño. Solo te pido una oportunidad, por favor solo una.

´´ Esta bien pero no te la voy a dejar fácil , me haz convencido ´´ - pensó Rachel quizás se haya equivocado acerca de lo que pensaba de todos los hombres , necesitaba una oportunidad para él y también para ella …


	5. Chapter 5

POV KORINA:

Entre a Young stars y vi a una chica peli violeta tratando de escapar de un chico de cabellos rubios, parecía que se llevaban bien. Aun no podía olvidar a Dick y siempre que pensaba en él parecía que estaba en el cielo. Camino hacia donde sus pies la llevaran y vio a entrar a una chica de ojos negros grandes, piel blanca y delgada lo que hacía que pareciera una niña.

Chica: Hola… ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra los dormitorios?- Pregunto con un tierno tono

Korina: También los estoy buscando, ¿Qué edad tienes?- dijo no pudiendo soportar la curiosidad.

Chica: Pronto cumpliré 16, me llamo Luna y tu – dijo sabiendo porque le preguntaba por su edad pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Korina: yo también tengo 16… me llamo Korina – respondió sonriéndole.

Luna: ok, te gustaría que busquemos juntas? – Pregunto emocionada

Korina asintió y camino atrás de ella, conversando de cómo habían llegado a ser aceptadas por esa escuela, entre otras cosas.

Korina: ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?- pregunto mientras caminaba.

Luna: Las mariquitas .Crees que aquí hayan?

-: Aquí estoy. ¿Me estaban buscando?

Las dos chicas miraron hacia la persona que había hablado y encontraron al director hablando con unos alumnos, ambas sonrieron al recordar la pregunta que hizo Luna.

Siguieron caminando y encontraron a un chico de cabello castaño, ojos grises y piel blanca, tenía una mirada fuerte e intimidante. Llevaba un tipo de fotocheck que dacia: Asistente del Director.

Korina: Parece que él podría decirnos donde están los dormitorios-le dijo a Luna.

Luna: de seguro si , ya no puedo caminar más, este lugar es muy grande , pregúntale – dijo sentándose en el suelo con expresión de ya estar cansada.

Korina: mmm como que no me da mucha confianza hacerlo – dijo mirándola.

Luna: Miedosa, iré yo – dijo sacándole la lengua haciendo sonreír a Korina

Luna camino hacia al chico, sorprendiendo a Korina por su valentía y le dio ternura notar que era bajita, eso empeoraba su imagen de chica de 16 años.

Luna: mmmm, disculpa… ¿Sabes dónde están los dormitorios?- pregunto con su típico tono adorable.

Chico: Primero, ¿Qué edad tienes?- dijo dudando de que la chica alcance más de 11 años.

Luna hizo una especie de rabieta ya que sabía porque se lo preguntaba.

Luna: Tengo 15 voy a cumplir 16 – dijo dando fuertes pisadas al suelo en señal de desesperación.

Hacer hizo poner más en duda su respuesta, pero hizo que el chico se rindiera porque le dio ternura su comportamiento.

Chico: Están al frente del gimnasio en el 7mo piso, y disculpa si te enfado mi pregunta – dijo regalándole la sonrisa más linda que ella haya visto.

Luna: descuida… ¿No eres demasiado joven para ser asistente del director?- preguntó

Chico: Tengo 17, mi nombre es Yelsid y estoy en 5to grado , solo que el director me eligió para ayudarlo . Ahora creo que ya es hora de que vayas con tu amiga, es tarde- dijo en forma de despedida antes de caminar hacia la entrada para recibir a más alumnos.

Luna camino hacia Korina quien se había sentado en una banca .

Korina: Tardaste mucho y bien ¿Dónde están?- dijo con expresión cansada.

Luna. El 7mo piso al frente del gimnasio – dijo sentándose a su lado .

Korina: ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto al notarla distraída.

Luna: solo estoy cansada, vamos – dijo parándose y avanzando dando saltitos.

A Korina le agradaba la chica, aunque no entendía su forma de comportarse, pero pronto lo hará, se apuró en alcanzarla y vio que no paraba de sonreír y dar vueltas.

A unos cuantos metros dos chicos las observaban sonrientes uno de piel trigueña y cabello azabache y otro de cabello castaño y ojos grises, no podían entender como en tan poco tiempo hayan logrado cambiar su vida, pero no todo les iba a ser fácil , ya que aún esta historia recién comienza …

POV DICK:

Entre a la escuela de mi padre, la verdad la odiaba pero todo por mi preciosa Korina. Al ingresar un chico de mi misma edad, que tenía cabellos castaños y ojos grises me recibió y me pidió mi identificación al principio me intimido un poco su mirada pero luego de conocerlo mejor lo entendí a la perfección y me cayó bien . Después de estar conversando vimos a dos chicas, una daba saltitos, parecía una niña pequeña y a su lado la pelirroja que conquisto mi corazón, no pude evitar sonreír y verla hasta que se vaya, note que, mi ahora amigo Yelsid veía a la pequeña chica de forma diferente, hasta su mirada se había suavizado, quizás la ame como yo amo a Korina pero no creo que alcance mi gran amor.

-; Parece que les hace falta un babero chicos – dijo la odiosa voz que ya la conocía, era Speedy, el pelirrojo de piel morena.

Speedy: oww que ¡que pelirroja, que va por allí!- dijo fijándose en Korina .

Dick: lo siento, ella ya no está sola – dijo con rabia, fulminándolo con la mirada

Speedy: Jajaja eso lo veremos, que gane el mejor, pero tan solo será un tiempo, solo déjame ´estrenarla´´ y luego es toda tuya – dijo haciendo que Dick se ponga rojo de la ira, no podía creer que aun existiera personas así de odiosas.

Camino hacia el despacho de su padre , lo pensaba quedarse a escuchar las tonterías de Speedy , ahora tendría que evitar que el idiota ese le haga daño a su amada Korina …

Una chica se le acerco, era una chica de cabello azul y ojos negros.

Chica: Hola guapo, ¿quieres acompañarme a mi habitación?- dijo alzándose más su ya pequeña falda negra .

Dick: Retírate no he tenido un buen día – respondió haciéndose a un lado

Chica: Vas a tener que caer , nadie me rechaza , lo lamentaras – dijo ahora enfadada pero sin dejar de intentar lograr lo que quería .

Dick no lo soporto y aparto a la chica , ¿Cómo podía hacer eso ?, es lo más asqueroso que podía hacer una mujer ¡una mujer que no conocía !.´´Genial ahora tendré que liar con más personas´- pensó Dick con sarcasmo …

POV YELSID:

Después de la discusión que tuvo Dick con ese chico Pelirrojo vi a un grupo de chicos conversar y al pasar por allí me arrepentí de oír lo que escuche,

Chico 1: ¿viste a la pelirroja junto a la chica pequeña?.- pregunto uno de los chicos

Chico 2: si , me agrada la pequeña , dicen que es hija única y su padre es dueño de una empresa , serviría de algo estar con la mocosa esa , compartiría la herencia conmigo – dijo riéndose

Chico 3: Yo me quedo con la pelirroja, tiene un buen cuerpo – dijo otro de los chicos.

Yelsid volteo a verlos y los llevo hacia la dirección inventando que habían estado fumando, después no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que había oído ¿Cómo podía una persona estar con otra sin amarla a cambio de dinero o algún momento de diversión? ¡Con razón algunas chicas piensan que los hombres son unos casanovas! , pero aún quedan chicos como él y Dick, pero lamentablemente a ellos de seguro también los confunden con los otros chicos, era una lástima. Al entrar a su habitación busco algo entre sus cosas, hasta que lo hallo, era una fotografía de una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules, era hermosa.

\- Cassandra, hoy al fin encontré una esperanza de volver a ser feliz, de que aunque sea un poco de odio desaparezca de mi corazón, pero jamás te olvidare, ahora tú no estás aquí , no sabes cuánto he sufrido, busque y busque a otra chica que me haga volver a sentir lo que tú me hacías sentir en tan solo pensarte , pero tan solo encontré a chicas obsesionadas con su físico y por lo que digan los demás . Hasta hoy por cuestiones del destino una chica que parece pequeña pero que tiene una gran madures espiritual , lose porque tiene el valor de ser diferente así como tu lo eras . Por eso hoy te digo adiós , ya no intentare pensar que sigues aquí , ya no te escribiré más cartas que sé que no leerás , pero no te prometo que no buscare a los malditos que te separarán de mi por tan solo dinero , no sabes cuanto odio el día en la que subiste a ese carro desconocido y jamás regresaste , solo enviaron una carta diciendo que le diéramos todo el dinero que teníamos y aunque lo hicimos , solo mandaron tu cuerpo en pedazos . Por eso odio al mundo , por dejarse llevar por algo que tan solo sirve unos instantes pero cuando mueran ni siquiera se lo van a llevar , pero no pierdo las esperanzas en algunas personas . Espero no equivocarme, jamás te volveré a hablar Cassandra dejare que descanses y que seas feliz en el cielo, siempre te querré . Descansa en paz Cassandra.

Acto seguido abrió la ventana y dejo ir la fotografía , le haría falta para recordarla pero ya no quería hacerlo , Ahora defendería a muerte el bienestar de su pequeña Luna , nadie la hiba apartar de su lado , era una promesa …

POV RACHEL:

Aquí estaba , en mi ahora nueva habitación , que también tenía las malditas estrellas , me quede acostada leyendo el libro que me dio Garfield , al final resulto ser su diario , no podía creer lo tanto que las chicas lo habían hecho sufrir . pero la verdad aun no confió plenamente en nadie , sigo pensando que todos son unos mentirosos , habrá algunos pero ¿Cómo demonios sé quién miente y quién no?.

TOC TOC.

´´maldita sea y ahora que ¨ - pensé al ir a abrir la puerta y al hacerlo encontre a una chica pelirroja con una niña de ojos grandes.

-¿Sabes quién es tu compañera de habitación?- pregunto con un raro tono la niña esa.

´´lo que me faltaba una compañera de habitación ´´- pensé.

-No , ahora lárguense – respondí señalando la puerta

-Pero no te he hecho nada – dijo la niña poniendo una expresión de querer llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa?, no es para que reacciones así – dijo la pelirroja acariciando la cabeza de la niña de ojos grandes.

-Tu no entiendes nada, si tan solo alguien te habría hecho lo que a mi tantas veces me hicieron , sabrías la realidad de la vida- dije tratando de ahuyentarlas

\- Eso no es cierto, la vida es como tú la vez , pero si tú la vez tan amargada … que disfrutes de una vida desastrosa- dijo la niña saliendo corriendo .

-¿Y tú qué esperas?, lárgate con ella – dije gritando.

-Eres un asco de persona, ¿Crees que eres la única que ha sufrido?, si lo has hecho ni yo ni Luna tenemos la culpa por que no tratas de cambiar y así por fin poder ser feliz , quizás cuando lo hagas ,búscanos si quieres hablar con alguien- dijo caminando hacia la salida la pelirroja

-¡NUNCA LO HARE, ODIO A TODO EL MUNDO LO ODIO!- dije cuando se fueron.

Me acosté nuevamente llorando de enojo, las odiaba porque sabía que tenían razón pero nada podía sanar mi corazón, nada …

POV DICK:

Paseaba por el jardín pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde que aquella chica apareció en mi vida, esa chica que ahora ocupaba todos mis pensamientos.

De repente me choque con una chica que parecía haber estado llorando, era la chica que acompañaba a Korina cuando el imbécil de Speedy apareció .

\- Disculpa, ¿Sabes dónde está Korina?- dije tratando de no sonar desesperado.

\- En su habitación –dijo entre sollozos, era muy tierna su apariencia.

\- okey, ¿Cómo es su habitación?- pregunte inquieto.

\- Con estrellas – respondió la pequeña frotándose los ojos, creo que le estaba gustando hacerme desesperar.

-pero nena, no hay sitio que no tenga estrellas en este lugar – dije mucho más desesperado.

-Jaja lose, sígueme te llevare – dijo dando saltitos, parece que se estaba divirtiendo.

Me costó trabajo seguirla porque parecía que estaba en una maratón , al llegar abrió la puerta con fuerza , golpeando algo.

\- ops , parece que golpee algo – dijo ,mirándome con una cara de preocupación .

\- enana de la grandísima #$"& \- dijo alguien atrás de la puerta.

La pequeña entro a mirar atrás de la puerta y salió corriendo al ver a Korina con la mano en su cabeza mientras Dick se aguantaba la risa, la pequeña se escondió atrás de él.

A Korina le sorprendió ver Dick tan pronto, pero su corazón pareció aliviado de volver a tenerlo cerca .

Dick: Hola preciosa – dijo haciendo que Luna se sorprendiera y les hiciera ojitos.

Korina:¿A sí que cumpliste tu promesa?- pregunto acercándose coquetamente hacia Dick .

Dick: Aquí estoy y estaré hasta tu partida- dijo acariciando el rostro de la pelirroja haciendo que se sonrojara.

Korina:¿Quién te dijo dónde estaba?

En ese momento solo se vio una pequeña sombra que salía corriendo

Dick: Luna , sabes quisiera que me des la oportunidad de conocernos por eso te pregunto ¿quieres ser mi novia oficialmente?.

Korina quería pero le parecía muy pronto .

Korina:Te responderé dentro de 12 días , solo ese tiempo tendrás para hacerme enamorar perdidamente de ti , suerte , precioso – dijo desapareciendo por el jardín .

´´Lo hare con mucho gusto , no tengas dudas de ello´´ - pensó Dick

POV LUNA:

Deje a los tortolos solos , Korina me iba a matar, ya tendré tiempo para disculparme.

Estaba tan distraída que choque contra alguien y los dos caímos.

Luna: ou, lo siento no quería hacerlo,

Solo esperaba que no fuera una persona como la peli violeta porque ya no habría quien me defienda aun no me atrevía a levantar la mirada.

-: Tranquilízate no pasó nada malo- dijo alguien en un tono dulce.

Mire hacia la persona que me había hablado , era el chico de esa vez , el asistente del director, pero me negaba a creer que era el mismo chico que tenía esa fuerte mirada , había cambiado por completo .

Luna:¿no te hice daño?

Yelsid: No pequeña – dijo ayudándola a pararse .

Note que me miraba con ternura quizás porque pensaba que era una niña , de seguro no me recuerda que le dije que tenía casi 16.

Luna: Gracias … ¿No me recuerdas verdad?

Yelsid: si , tu nombre es Luna , vas cumplir 16 y eres lo más adorable que he visto.

Luna se sonrojo haciendo que se viera aun más tierna , se puso nerviosa y empezó a jugar con sus dedos .

Yelsid sonrió al verla asi , ya era hora de que todos se vayan a dormir y lamentablemente él tenía que encargarse de que eso se cumpla .

Yelsid: Cuidate pequeña , no permitas que nadie te haga daño ¿si?- dijo besando dulcemente la frente de Luna y marchándose .

Luna se fue también muy feliz quizás ella también logre tener novio asi como su hermanita Korina , así le llamaba ella . le debía una disculpa así que fue hacia su habitación .

Ella no sabía que en un lugar muy cercano, un hombre la miraba y se prometía que iba a cumpir sus enfermizos deseos, solo seria cuestión de tiempo…POV KORINA:

Entre a Young stars y vi a una chica peli violeta tratando de escapar de un chico de cabellos rubios, parecía que se llevaban bien. Aun no podía olvidar a Dick y siempre que pensaba en él parecía que estaba en el cielo. Camino hacia donde sus pies la llevaran y vio a entrar a una chica de ojos negros grandes, piel blanca y delgada lo que hacía que pareciera una niña.

Chica: Hola… ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra los dormitorios?- Pregunto con un tierno tono

Korina: También los estoy buscando, ¿Qué edad tienes?- dijo no pudiendo soportar la curiosidad.

Chica: Pronto cumpliré 16, me llamo Luna y tu – dijo sabiendo porque le preguntaba por su edad pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Korina: yo también tengo 16… me llamo Korina – respondió sonriéndole.

Luna: ok, te gustaría que busquemos juntas? – Pregunto emocionada

Korina asintió y camino atrás de ella, conversando de cómo habían llegado a ser aceptadas por esa escuela, entre otras cosas.

Korina: ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?- pregunto mientras caminaba.

Luna: Las mariquitas .Crees que aquí hayan?

-: Aquí estoy. ¿Me estaban buscando?

Las dos chicas miraron hacia la persona que había hablado y encontraron al director hablando con unos alumnos, ambas sonrieron al recordar la pregunta que hizo Luna.

Siguieron caminando y encontraron a un chico de cabello castaño, ojos grises y piel blanca, tenía una mirada fuerte e intimidante. Llevaba un tipo de fotocheck que dacia: Asistente del Director.

Korina: Parece que él podría decirnos donde están los dormitorios-le dijo a Luna.

Luna: de seguro si , ya no puedo caminar más, este lugar es muy grande , pregúntale – dijo sentándose en el suelo con expresión de ya estar cansada.

Korina: mmm como que no me da mucha confianza hacerlo – dijo mirándola.

Luna: Miedosa, iré yo – dijo sacándole la lengua haciendo sonreír a Korina

Luna camino hacia al chico, sorprendiendo a Korina por su valentía y le dio ternura notar que era bajita, eso empeoraba su imagen de chica de 16 años.

Luna: mmmm, disculpa… ¿Sabes dónde están los dormitorios?- pregunto con su típico tono adorable.

Chico: Primero, ¿Qué edad tienes?- dijo dudando de que la chica alcance más de 11 años.

Luna hizo una especie de rabieta ya que sabía porque se lo preguntaba.

Luna: Tengo 15 voy a cumplir 16 – dijo dando fuertes pisadas al suelo en señal de desesperación.

Hacer hizo poner más en duda su respuesta, pero hizo que el chico se rindiera porque le dio ternura su comportamiento.

Chico: Están al frente del gimnasio en el 7mo piso, y disculpa si te enfado mi pregunta – dijo regalándole la sonrisa más linda que ella haya visto.

Luna: descuida… ¿No eres demasiado joven para ser asistente del director?- preguntó

Chico: Tengo 17, mi nombre es Yelsid y estoy en 5to grado , solo que el director me eligió para ayudarlo . Ahora creo que ya es hora de que vayas con tu amiga, es tarde- dijo en forma de despedida antes de caminar hacia la entrada para recibir a más alumnos.

Luna camino hacia Korina quien se había sentado en una banca .

Korina: Tardaste mucho y bien ¿Dónde están?- dijo con expresión cansada.

Luna. El 7mo piso al frente del gimnasio – dijo sentándose a su lado .

Korina: ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto al notarla distraída.

Luna: solo estoy cansada, vamos – dijo parándose y avanzando dando saltitos.

A Korina le agradaba la chica, aunque no entendía su forma de comportarse, pero pronto lo hará, se apuró en alcanzarla y vio que no paraba de sonreír y dar vueltas.

A unos cuantos metros dos chicos las observaban sonrientes uno de piel trigueña y cabello azabache y otro de cabello castaño y ojos grises, no podían entender como en tan poco tiempo hayan logrado cambiar su vida, pero no todo les iba a ser fácil , ya que aún esta historia recién comienza …

POV DICK:

Entre a la escuela de mi padre, la verdad la odiaba pero todo por mi preciosa Korina. Al ingresar un chico de mi misma edad, que tenía cabellos castaños y ojos grises me recibió y me pidió mi identificación al principio me intimido un poco su mirada pero luego de conocerlo mejor lo entendí a la perfección y me cayó bien . Después de estar conversando vimos a dos chicas, una daba saltitos, parecía una niña pequeña y a su lado la pelirroja que conquisto mi corazón, no pude evitar sonreír y verla hasta que se vaya, note que, mi ahora amigo Yelsid veía a la pequeña chica de forma diferente, hasta su mirada se había suavizado, quizás la ame como yo amo a Korina pero no creo que alcance mi gran amor.

-; Parece que les hace falta un babero chicos – dijo la odiosa voz que ya la conocía, era Speedy, el pelirrojo de piel morena.

Speedy: oww que ¡que pelirroja, que va por allí!- dijo fijándose en Korina .

Dick: lo siento, ella ya no está sola – dijo con rabia, fulminándolo con la mirada

Speedy: Jajaja eso lo veremos, que gane el mejor, pero tan solo será un tiempo, solo déjame ´estrenarla´´ y luego es toda tuya – dijo haciendo que Dick se ponga rojo de la ira, no podía creer que aun existiera personas así de odiosas.

Camino hacia el despacho de su padre , lo pensaba quedarse a escuchar las tonterías de Speedy , ahora tendría que evitar que el idiota ese le haga daño a su amada Korina …

Una chica se le acerco, era una chica de cabello azul y ojos negros.

Chica: Hola guapo, ¿quieres acompañarme a mi habitación?- dijo alzándose más su ya pequeña falda negra .

Dick: Retírate no he tenido un buen día – respondió haciéndose a un lado

Chica: Vas a tener que caer , nadie me rechaza , lo lamentaras – dijo ahora enfadada pero sin dejar de intentar lograr lo que quería .

Dick no lo soporto y aparto a la chica , ¿Cómo podía hacer eso ?, es lo más asqueroso que podía hacer una mujer ¡una mujer que no conocía !.´´Genial ahora tendré que liar con más personas´- pensó Dick con sarcasmo …

POV YELSID:

Después de la discusión que tuvo Dick con ese chico Pelirrojo vi a un grupo de chicos conversar y al pasar por allí me arrepentí de oír lo que escuche,

Chico 1: ¿viste a la pelirroja junto a la chica pequeña?.- pregunto uno de los chicos

Chico 2: si , me agrada la pequeña , dicen que es hija única y su padre es dueño de una empresa , serviría de algo estar con la mocosa esa , compartiría la herencia conmigo – dijo riéndose

Chico 3: Yo me quedo con la pelirroja, tiene un buen cuerpo – dijo otro de los chicos.

Yelsid volteo a verlos y los llevo hacia la dirección inventando que habían estado fumando, después no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que había oído ¿Cómo podía una persona estar con otra sin amarla a cambio de dinero o algún momento de diversión? ¡Con razón algunas chicas piensan que los hombres son unos casanovas! , pero aún quedan chicos como él y Dick, pero lamentablemente a ellos de seguro también los confunden con los otros chicos, era una lástima. Al entrar a su habitación busco algo entre sus cosas, hasta que lo hallo, era una fotografía de una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules, era hermosa.

\- Cassandra, hoy al fin encontré una esperanza de volver a ser feliz, de que aunque sea un poco de odio desaparezca de mi corazón, pero jamás te olvidare, ahora tú no estás aquí , no sabes cuánto he sufrido, busque y busque a otra chica que me haga volver a sentir lo que tú me hacías sentir en tan solo pensarte , pero tan solo encontré a chicas obsesionadas con su físico y por lo que digan los demás . Hasta hoy por cuestiones del destino una chica que parece pequeña pero que tiene una gran madures espiritual , lose porque tiene el valor de ser diferente así como tu lo eras . Por eso hoy te digo adiós , ya no intentare pensar que sigues aquí , ya no te escribiré más cartas que sé que no leerás , pero no te prometo que no buscare a los malditos que te separarán de mi por tan solo dinero , no sabes cuanto odio el día en la que subiste a ese carro desconocido y jamás regresaste , solo enviaron una carta diciendo que le diéramos todo el dinero que teníamos y aunque lo hicimos , solo mandaron tu cuerpo en pedazos . Por eso odio al mundo , por dejarse llevar por algo que tan solo sirve unos instantes pero cuando mueran ni siquiera se lo van a llevar , pero no pierdo las esperanzas en algunas personas . Espero no equivocarme, jamás te volveré a hablar Cassandra dejare que descanses y que seas feliz en el cielo, siempre te querré . Descansa en paz Cassandra.

Acto seguido abrió la ventana y dejo ir la fotografía , le haría falta para recordarla pero ya no quería hacerlo , Ahora defendería a muerte el bienestar de su pequeña Luna , nadie la hiba apartar de su lado , era una promesa …

POV RACHEL:

Aquí estaba , en mi ahora nueva habitación , que también tenía las malditas estrellas , me quede acostada leyendo el libro que me dio Garfield , al final resulto ser su diario , no podía creer lo tanto que las chicas lo habían hecho sufrir . pero la verdad aun no confió plenamente en nadie , sigo pensando que todos son unos mentirosos , habrá algunos pero ¿Cómo demonios sé quién miente y quién no?.

TOC TOC.

´´maldita sea y ahora que ¨ - pensé al ir a abrir la puerta y al hacerlo encontre a una chica pelirroja con una niña de ojos grandes.

-¿Sabes quién es tu compañera de habitación?- pregunto con un raro tono la niña esa.

´´lo que me faltaba una compañera de habitación ´´- pensé.

-No , ahora lárguense – respondí señalando la puerta

-Pero no te he hecho nada – dijo la niña poniendo una expresión de querer llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa?, no es para que reacciones así – dijo la pelirroja acariciando la cabeza de la niña de ojos grandes.

-Tu no entiendes nada, si tan solo alguien te habría hecho lo que a mi tantas veces me hicieron , sabrías la realidad de la vida- dije tratando de ahuyentarlas

\- Eso no es cierto, la vida es como tú la vez , pero si tú la vez tan amargada … que disfrutes de una vida desastrosa- dijo la niña saliendo corriendo .

-¿Y tú qué esperas?, lárgate con ella – dije gritando.

-Eres un asco de persona, ¿Crees que eres la única que ha sufrido?, si lo has hecho ni yo ni Luna tenemos la culpa por que no tratas de cambiar y así por fin poder ser feliz , quizás cuando lo hagas ,búscanos si quieres hablar con alguien- dijo caminando hacia la salida la pelirroja

-¡NUNCA LO HARE, ODIO A TODO EL MUNDO LO ODIO!- dije cuando se fueron.

Me acosté nuevamente llorando de enojo, las odiaba porque sabía que tenían razón pero nada podía sanar mi corazón, nada …

POV DICK:

Paseaba por el jardín pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde que aquella chica apareció en mi vida, esa chica que ahora ocupaba todos mis pensamientos.

De repente me choque con una chica que parecía haber estado llorando, era la chica que acompañaba a Korina cuando el imbécil de Speedy apareció .

\- Disculpa, ¿Sabes dónde está Korina?- dije tratando de no sonar desesperado.

\- En su habitación –dijo entre sollozos, era muy tierna su apariencia.

\- okey, ¿Cómo es su habitación?- pregunte inquieto.

\- Con estrellas – respondió la pequeña frotándose los ojos, creo que le estaba gustando hacerme desesperar.

-pero nena, no hay sitio que no tenga estrellas en este lugar – dije mucho más desesperado.

-Jaja lose, sígueme te llevare – dijo dando saltitos, parece que se estaba divirtiendo.

Me costó trabajo seguirla porque parecía que estaba en una maratón , al llegar abrió la puerta con fuerza , golpeando algo.

\- ops , parece que golpee algo – dijo ,mirándome con una cara de preocupación .

\- enana de la grandísima #$"& \- dijo alguien atrás de la puerta.

La pequeña entro a mirar atrás de la puerta y salió corriendo al ver a Korina con la mano en su cabeza mientras Dick se aguantaba la risa, la pequeña se escondió atrás de él.

A Korina le sorprendió ver Dick tan pronto, pero su corazón pareció aliviado de volver a tenerlo cerca .

Dick: Hola preciosa – dijo haciendo que Luna se sorprendiera y les hiciera ojitos.

Korina:¿A sí que cumpliste tu promesa?- pregunto acercándose coquetamente hacia Dick .

Dick: Aquí estoy y estaré hasta tu partida- dijo acariciando el rostro de la pelirroja haciendo que se sonrojara.

Korina:¿Quién te dijo dónde estaba?

En ese momento solo se vio una pequeña sombra que salía corriendo

Dick: Luna , sabes quisiera que me des la oportunidad de conocernos por eso te pregunto ¿quieres ser mi novia oficialmente?.

Korina quería pero le parecía muy pronto .

Korina:Te responderé dentro de 12 días , solo ese tiempo tendrás para hacerme enamorar perdidamente de ti , suerte , precioso – dijo desapareciendo por el jardín .

´´Lo hare con mucho gusto , no tengas dudas de ello´´ - pensó Dick

POV LUNA:

Deje a los tortolos solos , Korina me iba a matar, ya tendré tiempo para disculparme.

Estaba tan distraída que choque contra alguien y los dos caímos.

Luna: ou, lo siento no quería hacerlo,

Solo esperaba que no fuera una persona como la peli violeta porque ya no habría quien me defienda aun no me atrevía a levantar la mirada.

-: Tranquilízate no pasó nada malo- dijo alguien en un tono dulce.

Mire hacia la persona que me había hablado , era el chico de esa vez , el asistente del director, pero me negaba a creer que era el mismo chico que tenía esa fuerte mirada , había cambiado por completo .

Luna:¿no te hice daño?

Yelsid: No pequeña – dijo ayudándola a pararse .

Note que me miraba con ternura quizás porque pensaba que era una niña , de seguro no me recuerda que le dije que tenía casi 16.

Luna: Gracias … ¿No me recuerdas verdad?

Yelsid: si , tu nombre es Luna , vas cumplir 16 y eres lo más adorable que he visto.

Luna se sonrojo haciendo que se viera aun más tierna , se puso nerviosa y empezó a jugar con sus dedos .

Yelsid sonrió al verla asi , ya era hora de que todos se vayan a dormir y lamentablemente él tenía que encargarse de que eso se cumpla .

Yelsid: Cuidate pequeña , no permitas que nadie te haga daño ¿si?- dijo besando dulcemente la frente de Luna y marchándose .

Luna se fue también muy feliz quizás ella también logre tener novio asi como su hermanita Korina , así le llamaba ella . le debía una disculpa así que fue hacia su habitación .

Ella no sabía que en un lugar muy cercano, un hombre la miraba y se prometía que iba a cumpir sus enfermizos deseos, solo seria cuestión de tiempo…

Gracias a todos de verdad es solo que no podía ingresar a mi cuenta , juro que la he seguido la historia en un foro , lo pueden buscar si desean , Lo siento de verdad nunca los abandone y no pienso hacerlo . lo siento de verdad


	6. Chapter 6 Historias diferentes

POV GARFIELD:

Desperté sudando frio , que horrible sueño había tenido mi querida Rachel , soñé que le estaban haciendo daño pero sueños son sueños eso no debe estar pasando .

Pero por si las dudas iré a verla- pensó el pequeño ojiverde, de puntillas camino hacia la puerta y vigilo que ningún asistente del director esté cerca , de lo contrario se ganaría un reporte , peor si entraba al cuarto de una de las chicas .

Con cuidado camino hacia el 7mo piso , pero no tuvo mucha suerte allá arriba ya que se choco con un asistente del temido director , era un chico fornido , de piel morena y ojos negros.

Chico: ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Garfield: Vine a ver a mi hermana

Chico: ¿y qué quieres con tu hermana?

Garfield: Mi madre llamo… y tenía algo urgente que decirle

Chico: Mañana se lo dirás , vete de aquí

Garfield: No

Chico : parece que quieres ganarte un reporte verdad amigo

Garfield: Ya no me importa, voy a entrar así me expulsen de este colegio,

Chico: Ella no es tu hermana no me engañas. Pero me llamo la atención tu valentía, se nota que de verdad quieres a esa chica. Me llamo Víctor Stone, el chico que te dejara entrar a ver a tu amada… y el chico que te estrangulara si alguien te descubre ok.

Le sonreí al chico y avance con cuidado esto parecía de nunca acabar, hasta que encontré la habitación que tanto buscaba . Abrí la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido y vi a mi hermosa Rachel , estaba acostada ya dormida . avance hasta poder pararme al lado de su cama , note sus ojos hinchados y llorosos , le acaricie su mejilla y le bese su cabello , fue en ese momento cuando escuche que decía algo .

Rachel: Suéltame… déjame ir , no lo hagas , no mates a mis padres , por favor tía …

Quiza tan solo se tratase de un mal sueño pero empezó a dar golpes tratando de alejar a alguien.

Rachel: Déjenme… mis padres esta muertos, ¿Adónde me llevan? ¡SUELTENME!, no me hagan daño…

Empezó a llorar y moverse inquietamente, lo que hizo que me fuera a abrazarla y a tratar de hacerla calmar , esto ya no es tan solo sueños , es más que una realidad , mi querida Rachel estaba sufriendo y ahora entendía porque se comportaba de esa forma.

De repente empezó a abrir los ojos y al verme se aterro pero después fue recordando todo y se levantó con brusquedad.

Rachel: Vete de aquí , ya sé lo que escuchaste ,tengo la maldita costumbre de hablar en sueños y si alguien se llega enterar de esto considérate muerto.

Garfield: Necesitas ayuda , no puedes tu sola , ni nadie podría solo con un problema así.

Rachel : No me importa , ¡ahora ya lo sabes , lárgate! ¡si, mi tía mato a mis padres en frente de mi cuando tenía 9 años y luego me prostituyo a su antojo , eso no es tu problema!

Garfield quedo en shock , nunca pensó que existiera una historia de verdad así , pero al verla al fin expresar lo que sentía y no esconderlo con odio lo hizo sentir que todavía había esperanza

Así que se acerco a ella y la abrazo y empezó a llorar junto con ella , es que le parecía totalmente injusto que a una indefensa criatura la vuelvan un ser cruel solo por tener un poco de dinero , lastimándola y causándole tantos daños.

Garfield: Nunca más volverás a estar sola, ahora entiendo todo y no te preocupes ya nada de eso se volverá a repetir

Rachel: Pero yo no sé si quiera volver a ser la de antes ni que se pueda hacerlo.

Garfield: Tranquila, todo irá bien, ahora podrás ser feliz, solo quiero que te des la oportunidad de serlo, te quiero Rachel y estoy seguro que estoy comenzando a amarte. Ahora quiero que descanses y que mañana hablemos de esto con más claridad.

Rachel: Ok , gracias

Garfield camino hacia la salida y vio que Rachel tenía una expresión triste .

Garfield :¿Qué pasa?

Rachel: Ya no quiero tener pesadillas , desde que note que estabas a mi lado me sentí mejor.

Garfield: Entonces me quedare , descuida tan solo velare tu sueño , te prometo que nada ni nadie te volverá a hacer daño – dijo mientras se arre costaba alado de Rachel y empezaba a acariciar su cabello mientras la abrazaba.

Mientras tanto cierto asistente del director ,había escuchado sin querer la conversación y se ha interesado por el caso de la chica , y se sintió orgulloso de su ahora ya amigo Garfield por su valentía y amor sincero.

Y al lado de la habitación de Rachel se encontraba Korina quien estaba alado de Luna quien no podía dejar de llorar por lo que había escuchado de Rachel , sus gritos las levantaron y terminaron oyendo todo pero ahora tendrían una razón por que acercarse a la chica , querían ser sus amigas , ambas se quedaron pensativas al recordar a las historias que cada uno tiene y les parece increíble que estén unidos en un solo lugar …


	7. Chapter 7 Conociendose

POV LUNA:  
Abrase muy fuerte a mi gatito de peluche, otra vez lo mismo… no sé porque siempre siento que veo cosas borrosas pero me pongo a temblar y no sé el motivo.  
Solo veo un lugar oscuro y a alguien abriendo la puerta, en ese momento es cuando me pongo temerosa… no puedo recordarlo, quizás solo sea mi imaginación, tengo miedo a no saber a lo que temo.  
Solo recuerdo desde mis 10 años por raro que parezca no recuerdo mi infancia, ni tan siquiera un instante , quizás ese sea el motivo de mi comportamiento infantil , no podía decirlo con seguridad. Bueno iré a ver a mi hermanita Korina de seguro me debe estar esperando en el gimnasio con Dick, me agrada esa pareja. Ayer Dick sorprendió a Kory, así le digo de cariño , le escribió un mensaje en el pasto del jardín , con letras de flores que decía: Por fin he logrado descubrir , mi mejor motivo para vivir , lo encontré en ti ¨.  
Parece que Dick se lo tomo en serio lo que Korina le dijo acerca de tratar de conquistarla, pero por ahora dejaré que los dos estén solos un rato .  
Camine sin rumbo en los pasillos , tratando no pensar en que mañana empiezan las verdaderas clases, estaba nerviosa , ahora se vendría el verdadero motivo por lo que estoy aquí , aunque no sé si ese sea el verdadero motivo la verdad creo que el verdadero motivo lo tiene cierto chico de cabello castaño y ojos grises , ayer soné con él pero por alguna razón soñé que estaba en el mismo cuarto oscuro de mis visiones , pero como siempre estaba borroso , esto se esta poniendo extraño demasiado para mis gustos.  
Un chico de unos 18 años, de ojos verdes y piel blanca se cruzó en mi recorrido y me tomo de mi cintura.  
Luna: ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué te ocurre?  
Chico: Tranquila, solo quiero que seamos amigos, por ahora  
Luna: Entonces déjame ir, no me gusta, no te he dado nada de mi confianza  
Chico: Me llamo Luis, y dime que hace una hermosa criatura como tú sola por allí  
Luna: No me agradas , lo siento pero ya déjame  
Luis: Pero si todavía no me haz conocido hermosa , el odio tan solo es la falta de conocimiento.  
Luna se quedó pensativa quizá tenga razón , solo lo habría juzgado mal .  
Luna: Esta bien , pero no vuelvas a tomarme de la cintura ni da de eso okey  
Luis : ok tesoro  
Luna sonrió y camino junto al chico por casi todo el colegio, empezó a tenerle confianza y empezó a jugar un poco con él pero lo que tenía él en mente solo tenía que ver con sus enfermizos gustos y el físico de niña de la pequeña Luna.

POV RACHEL:  
Aquí estaba en el gimnasio juntó a Garfield , Lo quería y mucho . Mientras él entrenaba yo me quede en la escaleras junto a la chica pelirroja de ese día , también le debía unas disculpas pero ya habrá tiempo para eso . Pero sorprendentemente cuando me vio me sonrió como si fuéramos amigas o más.  
Korina: Hola… espero que no te moleste que platiquemos un poco.  
Rachel: No , soy yo la que te debe unas disculpas  
Korina: Déjalo como olvidado nena  
Rachel: Gracias, ¿quieres ir a la piscina para poder conversar mejor?.  
Korina asintió y camino junto a ella en silencio . Al llegar se sentaron al filo de la piscina ,  
Korina:¿sabes nadar?  
Rachel: Solo al estilo del director.  
Korina:¿Y cuál es el estilo del director?  
Rachel: El estilo mariposa  
Korina: Jajaja , eres divertida  
Rachel: Eres la primera en decírmelo, gracias.  
Korina nota que un chico rubio se acerca por detrás de Rachel pero este le hace una señal de no decirle.  
Garfield: ¡HOLAAAA!- Gritó en el oído de Rachel haciendo que ella cayera a la piscina.  
Rachel: Enano de pu%$ , ve preparando tu funeral idiota – dijo mientras corría atrás de Garfield.  
Korina rio al ver a la pareja, era la forma de decirse que se querían, así eran ellos totalmente diferentes pero con un mismo sentimiento…

POV YELSID:  
Mientras meditaba lo que había sucedido , me choque con un recuerdo de mi infancia , el que más me marco .

Flashback:  
Un niño de aproximadamente 4 años caminaba buscando algo con que entretenerse , sus cabellos castaños y sus ya conocidos ojos grises lo hacían ver adorable . de repente escucho gritos y quejidos de una niña de por lo menos 3 años .  
Temeroso camino hacia el lugar , y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho , allí adentro se encontraba una niña con un sujeto que la torturaba , era espantosa la escena , que prefirió no describirla ni verla muy bien , salió enojado por no poder hacer nada y aterrorizado por la escena que jamás se podrá borrar de su tierna y ahora ya no tan inocente cabecita jamás olvidara ese lugar tan oscuro y espeluznante.  
Fin de flashback.

Cada vez que lo recordaba le daba escalofríos en tan solo pensar en que había personas que disfrutaban con hacer sufrir a otra , pero ahora que recordaba mejor , lo unico que recordaba de la niña eran sus ojos grandes y negros.  
En seguida se le vino la imagen de su pequeña Luna, pero es imposible que se haya recuperado de ello , no puede ser ella ¿o sí?, no podía ser que alguien podía a ver sobrevivido a tal grado de crueldad. Es mejor olvidarlo y seguir pensando en como acercarse más a su pequeña traviesa, así es como le llamaba de cariño.  
Pero Yelsid no sabía que su pequeña estaba en un gran peligro en esos momentos…


	8. Chapter 8 problemas

PoV KORINA:

Estaba junto a Rachel y Garfield cuando de repente vi pasar a una lechuza BLANCA, era preciosa , entre sus patas tenía una carta de color lila mi color favorito la cogí con cuidado y la lei : Eres lo más hermoso que el destino ha podido poner en mi vida te amo preciosa.

Ya no necesitaba leer el remitente ya sabia que era Dick por ahora no había logrado sorprenderla demasiado pero conociéndolo pronto hará algo realmente sorprendente.

Jugué con la carta y encontré en el sobre algo parecido a un botón , lo presione y sono algo fuerte que hizo que todos lo que estaban allí me volteran a mirar y por algún motivo sonrieran , de pronto todos se pusieron de pie y haciendo una coordinada danza formarón la frase : Eres la princesa de mi cuento de hadas ¿quieres ser mi novia? . En medio logre divisar U , lo sabia logró sorprenderme pero yo ya lo amaba .

Apareció un chico de cabello azabache que traía un globo de corazón con nuestros nombres y a un pequeño cachorrito.

Se acercó a mí y y tomándome de las manos me dijo: Korina desearías ser mi novia oficialmente?

Esta vez estaba segura de mi respuesta:

KORINA: Si acepto ser tu novia

Dick sonríe satisfecho y la besa apasionadamente entre aplausos de los presentes , ahora parecía todo feliz para ellos dos.

POV LUNA :

De lejos veia como Dick lograba su cometido con Korina , yo estaba junto a Luis mi nuevo amigo era agradable aunque no lo pareciera.

Luna: Por fin están juntos. ¿no te parece hermoso?

Luis: No tanto como tú , sabes que pareces un ángel caído del cielo .

Luna: Gracias- dijo besándole la mejilla

Luis: Eres tan tierna pequeña

Luna: No soy pequeña- dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una pataleta

Luis: Ow claro que si además a mi me gusta

Luna sonrió mientras Luis la miraba perversamente sin que ella se de cuenta. Mañana seria el primer día de clases asi que Luna decidió ir a dormir como siempre con Korina se habia encariñado mucho con ella.

POV Rachel:

Desperté nuevamente con Garfield cuidándome, ya me había acostumbrado a dormir con él aun no lograba superar del todo mi problema asi que por ahora necesitare la ayuda de mi querido Garfield. Hoy empiezan las hermosas clases , vamos a ver como son los profesores.

Me levante con cuidado de no despertar a Garfield , y fue al cuarto de baño para asearme un poco, al terminar Garfield ya estaba despierto y me esperaba listo para irnos juntos.

Rachel: Buenos días bello durmiente – dijo besandole la mejilla

Garfield: Buenos días princesa

Rachel le sonrió y cogió su mochila de color azul marino y tomados de la mano con Garfield fue al aula de comunicación.

Al ingresar encontraron a Dick , Korina y Luna sentados en un grupo de atrás , se sentaron junto a ellos mientras se saludaban , ahora todos se conocían .

Luna: Hola chicos ¿Qué tal ayer?

Dick: Bien

Korina: SUPER bien

Rachel miro a la pareja preguntándose que había pasado.

Luna: Dick y Kory son novios Rachel – dijo dando aplausos de emoción.

Rachel: Felicidades chicos .

Dick: Gracias .

Detuvieron la charla porque una señora de cabello lacio y piel trigueña entro a clases.

Profesora:¡SILENCIO!, ¡De Pie todos!- dijo con expresión de ira

Todos se pararon y miraron a la profesora.

Profesora: Soy Mirna , profesora de comunicación , ahora si a alguien le da miedo mi clase , lo tienen con razón – miró a una chica que estaba a un costado de la clase y la miro con odio.

Profesora: MIRA ESA FALDA, es demasiado corta ¿o al caso vienes a prostituirte? – grito rudamente a la chica .

Los 5 chicos se miraron entre si , no podían creer que le había dicho eso .

Profesora: No se porque demonios se les ocurre a ustedes venir de esa forma , desde mañana a aquel o aquella que venga de una forma que no me agrada hare que lo expulsen , ¿quedo claro?.

Todos: si

Profesora : Okey sigamos con la clase .

Así paso largas horas , cada vez sorprendía más por la cantidad de insultos que daba .

Al salir ya no querían volver a ver a esa profesora nunca más , era muy cruel .

Despues de eso les toco ciencias sociales con una profesora súper simpática hasta pudieron bromear un poco .

Pov LUNA:

Al final de clase se apartó del grupo porque había quedado con Luis en la CAFETERÍA. Ayer no vio a Yelsid y ya empezaba a extrañarlo por alguna razon pero bueno asi era ella , se encariñaba fácilmente con las personas .

Al llegar ya encontró a Luis sentado en una banca , ella lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla , se tuvo que poner un puntillas para hacerlo por su altura.

Caminaron por todo el colegio entre bromas y platicas pero ese día cambiaria el destino de Luna…

4 horas despues:

POV NORMAL:

La pequeña Luna no paraba de llorar y de abrazar a su gatito de peluche , entre sollozos camino hacia la dirección , no quería decírselo a nadie , al llegar encontro al director con un chico alto , fornido y moreno .

Luna:¿Esta … su … otro asisten…te?- dijo entre sollozos y titubeando .

Director: ¿Yelsid? ¿te hizo algo?

Luna: nop , pero.. si lo busco

Director: Ahora esta ocupado con una pelea de unas alumnas pero espéralo unos minutos. ¿todo en orden pequeña?

Luna: SIP – dijo tratando de calmarse, la verdad ni sabía porque lo buscaba .

Espero unos minutos y apareció Yelsid con dos alumnas que parecían haber estado peleando.

Director:¿Qué paso?

Yelsid: Al parecer estuvieron peleando por un puesto – dijo serio

Director: Firma el apta de EXPULSIÓN, ya van 13 expulsados con ellas serian 15.

Yelsid asintió y obedeció de inmediato, sintió pena por las chicas pero ellas se lo ganaron.

Director: alguien te está esperando, date prisa.

Yelsid: ¿QUIÉN?

Director: una chica pequeña, está en la sala de auditorio - dijo señalando una puerta que tenía al costado.

Yelsid toco la puerta y alguien respondió que pasara.

Gracias por no abandonarme , estaba muy preocupada , mi blog es Kassmary pero luego te lo digo más detalles . Gracias , besos


	9. Chapter 9 Luna

POV YELSID:

Al entrar vi a mi pequeña Luna , parecía haber estado llorando . sentí gran deseos de abrazarla y decirle que le ocurría, pero no lo hize porque no sabía que era lo que quería de mí, tenía en sus manos a un gato de peluche.

Yelsid: ¿Qué te ocurrió ?

Luna: Yelsid..¿qué pasaría[C1] si alguien me tocara?

Yelsid: pues nada pequeña ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Luna: ¿Y si alguien me hace algo que no me gusta?- dijo con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas.

Yelsid empezaba a asustarse al ver que su pequeña iba en serio.

Yelsid: A ver pequeña , ve al punto ¿Qué me quieres decir?

Luna no contestaba solo se soltó a llorar, Yelsid no lo soporto y alzo a la pequeña en brazos y le beso su mejilla, luego hizo que se sentara junto con el .

Yelsid: Nenita si solo vas a llorar no voy a poder saber lo que te pasa, sé que no me conoces mucho pero ¿podrías confiar en mi?

Luna asintió pero no se atrevia a decirlo

Yelsid: Vamos pequeña .¿qué ocurre?

Luna escondió finalmente su rostro en el pecho del chico y tuvo el valor de decirlo.

Luna: Un chico… Luis … me … hizo daño

Yelsid:¿Te golpeo?

Luna: Algo pero no es eso

Yelsid: nena ya dilo por FAVOR, no creo que sea una cosa irreparable o si

Luna: Luis a.. abuso de mi – dijo escondiéndose en el pecho del chico nuevamente.

Yelsid no lo podía creer otra ves había dejado que hicieran daño a la persona que amaba pero esta vez no se le iba a escapar .

Luna: ¿Estas enfadado?- dijo sollozando

´´no sabes cuanto´´- pensó Yelsid mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la pequeña.

Yelsid: Descuida pequeña , ya veré que hacer si , esto nadie lo sabrá ok no te preocupes, mi cielo podrías decirme como es el tal Luis .

Luna: Esta es su fotografía- dijo aun con sus manos temblorosas entregándole la fotografía.

Yelsid: Gracias nenita ,ahora tengo que irme , tranquila ya todo se va a acabar – dijo abrazándola y besando su cabello .

Yelsid fue directo a su habitación y busco hasta que encontró una pistola , lo había guardado para los asesinos de Casandra pero esta vez serviría, no le importaba machar sus manos de sangre por vengar a su pequeña Luna , había tenido que mantener la calma en frente de ella pero ahora el tal Luis va a pagar por lo que hizo …

POV KORINA:

Después de clases no volví a ver a Luna, le echaba de menos a ese pequeño diablillo , habiamos reunido a toda la clase para crear el plan: MATA DE UN ATAQUE A LA PROFESORA MIRNA.

Necesitábamos ropa corta , chinches , ratones, mucha pasión y entre otras cosas . mañana sería divertido . Salí a comprar junto con Dick y sedita , asi le llamaba a mi cachorrita que me regalo él.

Korina: ¿No es lo más lindo que haz visto?- dijo alzando a la cachorrita

Dick: No , tu te llevas el primer puesto – dijo antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios

Korina: ¿Cuántas novias haz tenido?

Dick: de verdad quieres saberlo?

Korina: si es más de 20 no me digas nada

Dick: Mira allí , no te parece lindo el lugar- dijo sorprendiendo a Korina

Korina: casanova

Dick: ¿quien? – dijo con sus alitas de ángel

Korina: Mi abuelo – dijo dándose por vencida

Dick sonrió y abrazo por atrás a su novia y entraron a la sección de cocina.

Dick: ¿Sabes que estoy bromeando verdad?

Korina: Suerte lo dijiste ahora- dijo limpiando un cuchillo .

Dick: Jajaja te estas volviendo como Luna

Korina: Si es contagioso ten cuidado – dijo saliendo de la tienda dándole un beso .

Ambos sabian que se amaban y que les gustaba hacer molestar al otro por eso no se lo tomaban a mal.

POV LUNA:

Después de que salí de la dirección , no volví a ver ni a Yelsid ni a Luis ya era tarde asi que me fue a dormir con mi gatito , seguia con miedo solo quería que alguien me acompañara , pero Korina estaba con Dick y Rachel con Garfield y quería a Yelsid conmigo y de repente se me encendió el foquito.

Ya era tarde y todos deberían estar durmiendo y de seguro el debe estar vigilando que eso se cumpla , asi que busque y busque pero no había nadie , así que revise habitacion por habitación de los chicos , hasta que lo encontre.

POV YELSID:

Me encontraba en la habitación de Luis con cuidado de no DESPERTARLO, estaba apunto de disparar… cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba por atrás , haciendo que de un respigo , voltee la mirada y encontré a una pequeña Luna haciéndome ojitos , definitivamente esta pequeña era un diablito .

Luna: Hola – dijo tranquilamente haciendo que me riera por la situación en que me encontraba.

Yelsid: Hay pequeña ¿Qué voy a ser contigo?

Luna me hizo ojitos y toco la pistola que tenía en la mano .

Luna: Jugabas con alguien?

Yelsid : Si amor estábamos jugando a Mata al acosador.

Luna: Es divertido?

Yelsid: si ahora salgamos de aquí diablito.

Yelsid llevo a la pequeña a la salida mientras esta reía divertida , la miraba con ternura , sin querer habia salvado la vida de la persona que le hizo daño , pero no se salvara.

Luna: Yelsid..

Yelsid:mmm

Luna: Pasarías la noche conmigo

Ya se imaginaran la cara de Yelsid al escuchar a su pequeña.

Yelsid: ¿Qué dijiste?

Luna: que si te acostarías conmigo – dijo poniendo carita de porfavol

Yelsid: Pequeña yo no podría

Luna: pero tan solo es hacerme dormir como lo hace Garfield con Rachel – dijo poniendo carita triste aliviando a Yelsid.

Yelsid: Menos MAL, okey mi vida , camina .

Luna sonrió feliz y llevo a Yelsid a su habitación quien la arrullo y la mimo hasta hacerla dormir , esa noche por fin pudieron escapar de los problemas que los rodeaban…

* * *

[C1]


	10. Chapter 10 profesora

POV RACHEL:

Hoy seria divertido , sin duda alguna , me aliste y salí junto Garfield , me puse una blusa azul y unos jeans negros , Garfield con unos pantalones azules y un polo negro , nos turnamos para vestirnos en el baño obviamente , aun no éramos novios pero muy pronto lo seriamos , solo tendré que recuperarme.

Todos llegamos media hora antes para preparar todo , lo primero un dibujo en la pizarra , luego el hielo el la silla , el ratón en el cajón y los plumones de pizarra que pasan un poco de electricidad , sin duda todos nos ganaríamos un reporte pero al contarles la forma en que nos trata la profesora quizás no lo hagan , los más felices eran los chicos al ver a las chicas con prendas cortas para volver loca a la profesora .

Bueno ella llegó un poco tarde así que nos dio más tiempo.

Profesora: Buenos di… ¿Qué mi#$% han dibujado?- dijo viéndose en la pizarra en poca ropa haciendo que todos se rían por lo bajo.

Profesora: ¿Quién pend#%" dibujo esto?

Todos alzaron la mano causando la sorpresa de la profesora al ver la vestimenta de cada uno.

Profesora: ¿A que han venido acá , a estudiar o la comportarse como unos arre#%&?

Alumna: No profesora hemos venido a hacer esto- dijo antes de lanzarse a un chico para besarlo APASIONADAMENTE, después casi todas la chicas siguieron su ejemplo.

Profesora:¡QUE CO$% SE TRAEN CONTRA A MI ¡TODOS SERAN EXPU…! ¡HAY MIE#$%!- DIJO AL SENTARSE Y SENTIR ALGO FRIO .

Alumno: Profesora me siento mal…- dijo parandose y caminando hacia la profesora pero al sentirse mareado cayó y para evitar la caída se sostuvo de la falda de la profesora (Ya se imaginan lo que paso) .

Profesora: vete a la enfermeria- dijo mientras se alzaba rápidamente su falda , pero todos ya estaban riendo .

La profesora ya no aguantaba más prefirió comenzar su clase y dejó sus cosas en el escritorio , en eso el ratón se le trepo por su camisa sin que ella se dé cuenta .

Alumna: Profesora algo le camina en la espalda

La profesora sintió inmediatamente y cuando lo vio empezó a saltar y a pedir que se lo quiten, despues de un minuto alguien se acercó y se la quito .

Profesora: Chicos basta ya okey a la próxima llamó al director , ..¡so pedazo de imbéciles casi me matan del infarto!

Bueno descubrieron que la profesora era bipolar pero en vez de asustarlos les causo más gracia . La profesora estaba decidida a comenzar la clase ye destapo el plumón..

Alumna: Profesora no vaya a…

Muy tarde la profesora ya había comenzado a aprender danza con el plumón de ELECTRICIDAD, cuando lo soltó estaba roja de la ira .

Profesora:¡ ES SUFICIENTE TODOS A LA SALA DEL DIRECTOR!

ALUMNO: Si nos lleva le vamos a decir cómo nos trata , decida.

Profesora: Ok me derrotaron, ganaron , me voy de este colegio pero no se salvaran del director , andando muchachos .

Todos se pusieron de pie nerviosos, esa decisión no estaba en sus planes …

POV LUNA:

Nos echarían a todos , nunca más volveré a ver a mis amigos ni a Yelsid , con lo lindo que fue la noche de ayer .

FLASBACK:

Luna amaneció abrazada de Yelsid , él ya estaba despierto , sintió las ganas de contarle lo que iban a hacer hoy para que no se enfadara , ya que esas cosas podían hacer que lo sacaran de su cargo, pero había prometido no decir nada .

Yelsid: Buenos días pequeña dormilona_ dijo besándole la mejilla , haciendo estremecer a Luna .

Luna: No quiero ir a clases- dijo sabiendo que se enfadaría si se entera de lo que iban a hacer .

Yelsid:¿Estas enferma?- dijo tocándole la cabeza

Luna: nopo

Yelsid:¿entonces?, vamos ya es hora de levantarse.

Luna: nopo

Yelsid:¿Alguien te trata mal en tu clase?

Luna: nopo

Yelsid: Ya basta pequeña – dijo haciéndole cosquillas , haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo sonrientes .

Luna: Bueno ya me sacaste de la cama .- dijo parándose con intención de volver a subir pero antes de que lo haga Yelsid ya alzo y la llevo a la puerta del baño para que se alistara y al estar allí la encerró.

Luna:llejame salil ¿shi? – dijo con voz más tierna

Yelsid: Alístate o no dejo salir .

Luna empezó a fingir que lloraba haciendo que Yelsid abriera la puerta y que ella salga corriendo hacia su amada cama sonriente.

Yelsid: Okey pequeña , si antes pensaba que eras traviesa ahora pienso que eres DEMASIADO – dijo mientras Luna daba aplausos de felicidad por haber logrado salir.

Luna: Bueno hora de ir a la escuela – dijo camino al baño para alistarse , causando que Yelsid callera a la cama en señal de derrota haciendo que Luna riera dulcemente.

FIN DE FLASBACK:

Ahora estaba al frente de la puerta del director , la profesora fue la primera en entrar .

director: ¿Algún problema con los chicos?

Profesora: ni se imagina , pasen chicos.

Al ingresar casi matan del infarto al director al ver a tantos, haciendo que este se excusara con ir a firmar unos documentos , dejando a sus dos asistentes con el problema.

Director: Bueno yo tengo que ir por unos documentos, Víctor, Yelsid, atiéndalos por favor- dijo saliendo como si lo persiguiera el demonio.

Víctor: ¿qué paso profesora?

La profesora les contó todo y en algunas ocasiones se veía a los dos chicos aguantando la risa pero trataban de disimularlo pero cuando dijo que sufría de crisis nerviosas y que podía morir por alguna alteración todos se pusieron serios y aún más preocupados.

Alumno: No lo sabíamos… se lo juramos .

Yelsid:¿Y no pudieron medir las consecuencias de hacerlo? , si fueron elegidos para estar aquí agradézcanlo ¡PUDO HABER MUERTO! ¿no pensaron en ella o en sus seres queridos? ¿no se pusieron en el lugar de ella?- dijo muy enfadado .

Víctor: saben que no podemos expulsar a todos… que lastima hay chicos que de verdad hubieran valorado estar acá… Supongo que hay un grupo que comenzó con esto , ellos serán expulsados ¿Quiénes son?.

Rachel, Dick, Korina, Garfield y Luna dieron un paso adelante para ese entonces ya habían comenzado a llorar y a pedir disculpas a la profesora .

Víctor:¡SILENCIO!- dijo también sorprendido porque ya conocía a algunos de ellos.

Korina: Lo sentimos mucho de VERDAD… denos una oportunidad.

Víctor miró a Yelsid como preguntándole si se lo daban o no quien después de pensarlo viendo la gravedad del asunto negó con la cabeza.

Yelsid: Acérquense uno por uno para que firmen el acta de expulsión, tú primero – dijo jalando de la mano a Luna sorprendiéndola, durante que firmaban le dijo algo en el oído pero nadie lo logró escuchar y Luna negó con la cabeza dos veces.

Luego la siguió Rachel, Dick, Garfield y Korina, todos fueron a sus habitaciones para recoger sus cosas .

Rachel se lamentaba de no tener a donde ir, Dick sabia que habia decepcionado a su padre y tendría que alejarse de Korina, Garfield extrañaría a Rachel y Korina decepcionó a su padre cuando lo llamó para avisarle que volvía y tendría que dejar a Dick , la pequeña Luna acomodaba su cosas entre sollozos , no quería irse y dejar a Yelsid y a Korina.

Se encontraron en la puerta de salida y se abrazaron tristes en forma de despedida, recordaron como se conocieron y los pocos momentos inolvidables que pasaron, no podían creer que se acabará tan rápido.

Fin…. ( es broma xd, esto tiene para largo)

Gracias por el review este es el lick .pe/ . Luego nos leemos amix no vayas a matar a Luis todavia xd . bueno bye


	11. Chapter 11 perdidas

POV KORINA:

Todos estábamos REUNIDOS, despidiéndonos, sé que jamás volveré a verlos viven demasiado lejos , Luna aun no llegaba , nos iríamos juntas de eso estaba segura.

Cuando apareció junto a ella estaba Yelsid, el asistente del director , parece que estaba feliz pero yo en esos momentos no podía compartirla.

Luna: Hola chicos, le tengo una buena noticia – dijo emocionada.

Dick: en estos momentos solo la noticia que podría alegrarnos es que no nos van ha expulsar.

Luna: es eso ¡acertaste!- dijo dando saltitos de emoción .

Rachel:¿ Cómo lo sabes?- dijo esperanzada

Luna señalo a Yelsid que tenía una pequeña sonrisa, parece que aún estaba enfadado pero creo que jamás se molestaría tanto con la pequeña Luna.

Yelsid: Puse una firma falsa para que no hagan valida el acta, le pregunte a Luna si quería irse cuando estaba firmando pero como no quiso irse ni quedarse sin ustedes, anule todas las expulsiones, recemos para que el director no nos descubra porque de lo contrario no podré ni salvarme a mi mismo.

Dick: ow gracias hermano, sí que te debemos una- dijo dándole un amistoso abrazo, después todos lo imitaron aunque sabían que lo había hecho por Luna.

POV DICK Y KORY:

Estaban paseando por las afueras de la escuela cuando de repente vieron una sábana que se movía en el suelo .

Korina: Amor ¿qué es eso?- dijo escondiéndose atrás de su novio.

Dick: No debe tener importancia sigamos caminando.

Korina: Pero yo quiero saber ¿podrías levantar la sabana?.

Dick:Okey- dijo acercándose mientras Korina se tapaba los ojos de miedo.

Korina:¿es un fantasma?- dijo aun teniendo los ojos tapados.

Dick: Si es el fantasma más aterrador que he visto – dijo dando sonrisas .

Korina fue abriendo poco apoco sus ojos y logro ver a Dick con un pequeño bebé de ojos verdes y cabello castaño con sus adorables mejillas sonrojadas.

Korina: Ow si es el fantasmita más adorable que he visto- dijo alzando al pequeño quien sonrió.

Dick:¿Y sus padres? –dijo viendo con dulzura a su novia y al bebé.

Bebé: Api– dijo estirando sus manitas hacia Dick, quien le dio un beso en su cabecita.

Korina: Creo que ya encontró un nuevo papá.

Dick:¿Quién ?

Bebé: Api- dijo tratando de que Dick lo cargara, esta vez él no pudo resistirse y lo alzo en brazos.

Korina: Te dice PAPI, ¿El bebé no necesita una mami?- dijo viendo al pequeño con adoración.

Bebé: AMI- dijo estirando su pequeño cuerpito hacia Korina quien se acercó a darle besos en sus mejillas.

Dick: Bueno pequeño tienes que volver con tu familia, nosotros no podemos tenerte – dijo causando que el bebé haga un tierno puchero .

Korina:¡Dick su mano!

Dick vio la mano del pequeño quemada con moretones y se alarmo queriendo saber quién le había causado esas heridas.

Dick le levanto el su pequeña camisita del bebé y todo su cuerpo tenía heridas , Korina se hecho a llorar abrazando al pequeño pensando en como cuantas parejas quisieran a ese bebé y lamentablemente esas criaturas inocentes caen en manos de personas perversas y crueles.

Korina: No podemos dejarlo Dick van a seguir haciéndole daño – dijo acunando al pequeño en brazos , se dio cuenta que el pequeño tenia un dibujo en su brazo una media luna , pero le pareció haber visto antes ese signo es igual al que tiene Luna en el brazo el cual no se puede borrar con nada .

Korina se lo conto a Dick a quien le parecio extraño y sospechoso.

Dick:¿Y si le decimos al director ? quizás tenga una solución.

Korina: Mejor digámoslo a Víctor o a Yelsid, con lo valiente que es el director si lo hacemos mandaremos al bebé de Guatemala a Guatepeor.

Dick: Tienes razón , andando .

POV YELSID:

Estaba junto a mi pequeña aunque seguía un poco molesto no podía evitar tratarla con amor , era una criatura dulce que sin querer a veces hacia mal pero si no le tratamos mal por ello ya no lo vuelve hacer.

De repente aparecieron Dick y Korina con ¿un bebé? , sentí curiosidad por lo que les habia pasado y nos contaron todo detalladamente,.

De repente Luna empezó a temblar y a llorar señalando el brazo del bebé y el suyo .

Luna: Tiene el mismo signo , el mismo del hombre de mis visiones del cuarto oscuro …

Nadie le entendía lo que trataba de decir pero parece que recordó algo y empezó a tener un ataque de pánico

POV RACHEL:

escuche los gritos de Luna y salí de mi habitación ya que Luna seguía desesperándose más , al llegar vi a Dick con un bebé junto a Korina y a Yelsid tratando de calmar a Luna pero parece que no lo estaba logrando .

Rachel:¿Qué le pasa?

Todos levantaron los hombros pero parece que Luna y Yelsid si lo sabían .

Yelsid: Ve a tu habitación mi amor quizás así te calmes. ¿podrías acompañarla?- preguntó viendo a Korina quien asintió .

Después de que ambas salieron de allí Yelsid comenzó a frotarse el rostro intentando no llorar .

Yelsid: Chicos, hay algo que nadie sabía de Luna y parece que ella no lo recordaba…

Entonces les contó todo lo que sabía y después de ello nadie pudo evitar sentirse triste y casi ponerse a llorar, ahora entendían el porqué de su forma de ser.

Korina:¿ Entonces al pequeño también le paso lo mismo?

Garfield: ES lo más probable, eso quiere decir que aquel tipo esta siguiendo a Luna…

Rachel:¿cómo lo sabes?

Garfield: porque Yelsid dice que de pequeño lo vio en España cuando aun ese hombre tenia a Luna y ahora aparece el bebé ¿Por qué debería viajar desde España hasta acá?.

Todos se sorprendieron por la inteligencia de Garfield , ahora todos tendrían que proteger a luna.

Yelsid:¿quieren ir a verla? quizás así se sienta mejor.

Todos asintieron y caminaron hacia la habitación de la pequeña Luna al estar allí la pequeña salió corriendo a los brazos de su querido Yelsid.

Luna: nunca me dejes sola – dijo mientras lo abrazaba .

Yelsid: Jamás lo hare mi vida, cuando estés lista para hablar de lo que te hicieron lo haras , no te preocupes .

Luna: Es mejor hacerlo ahora quizás eso pueda salvar al pequeño.

Yelsid:¿Por qué no lo recordabas?

Luna: Me inyecto algo y después solo tengo recuerdos de mis padres, parece que me hizo olvidar todo para que cuando creciera no podría reconocerlo pero no estoy muy segura porque volvió- dijo mientras Yelsid le acariciaba su cabello.

Yelsid:¿Crees poder reconocerlo?

Luna: Siempre tenía una máscara de tela negra pero un día no lo trajo puesta y fue cuando peor me trato , no creo poder recordarlo .

Yelsid: Es suficiente mi amor , ahora es hora de que descanses y creo que todos deberiamos hacerlo.

Luna:¿te quedas conmigo?

Yelsid: Claro solo déjame ir a vigilar un poco …¿mi vida?

Luna:mmm

Yelsid: ¿Sabes que te amo verdad?

Luna: shi y yo te amo mucho más

Yelsid: Entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Luna: sipi dijo mientras lo abrazaba feliz .

En esos momentos olvidaron todo y se dieron al fin su primer beso , dulce y lleno de amor.

POV KORINA:

Después de que entrara bien la noche nos quedamos con el bebé y nos turnamos con Dick .

Dick: Kory te toca a ti – dijo al escuchar llorar al bebé por 6ta vez en la noche .

Korina: Yo ya fui 5 veces no me molestes –dijo antes de golpear a Dick con su almohada.

Dick: Tiene hambre – dijo tratando de calmar a pequeño.

Korina:¿Y piensas que le voy a dar de lactar?

Dick: entonces dime que quieres de mi .

Korina: ve a comprarle leche y un biberón

Dick:¿a las 2 de la madrugada?

Korina: haz lo que quieras .

Dick no tuvo más remedio que salir y antes de hacerlo vio al pequeño sacarle su lengüita.

Dick:malipulador- dijo al bebé quien se acurruco al lado de Korina .

Al desaparecer DICK. Kory y el bebé se chocaron las manos.

Korina:¿Qué piensas amor?¿le hacemos que tu papi regrese por pañales? .

El bebé empezó a aplaudir y a dar tiernas risas .

Korina: Ese es mi pequeño- dijo antes de hacer dormir al bebé .

POV RACHEL:

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando los malditos de los asistentes del director empezaron a tocar el timbre , despertando a todos .

TOC TOC,

Abrí la puerta cansada y me encontré con Yelsid .

Yelsid: iremos a un campamento date prisa , salimos a las 6 .

Rachel: Están en jod$ o que.

Yelsid: No fue mi culpa, avanza pierdes tiempo – dijo antes de correr a avisar a otra habitación

POV YELSID:

Después de hablar con Rachel fui a una habitación , me abrió una chica de cabello azul y ojos negros parecía complacida de verme y por alguna razón mi corazón se acelero , la habia visto pero no estaba muy seguro.

Chica: hola Yelsid que ocurre

Yelsid:¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Esa voz la había escuchado y parece que su corazón otra vez quiso latir rápido .

Chica: Todos conocen por ser un temido asistente- dijo sonriendo haciendo sentir casi lo mismo que siente Yelsid cuando esta con Luna pero lo que sintió esta vez fue muy suave a lo que siente por Luna, se preguntaba que le estaba ocurriendo.

Yelsid: Todos van a salir de campamento , salimos a las 6 .

Chica:¿tu iras?

Yelsid:¿crees que el director me deje quedar?- dijo como si fuera obvio .

Chica: no

Yelsid: entonces date prisa .

Ahora Yelsid iria a ver a su pequeña Luna para asegurarse que de verdad la amaba solo a ella .

Al llegar aun encontró dormida a Luna , no quiso despertarla pero se acerco a su rostro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios que hizo que abriera sus grandes ojos .

Yelsid: Buenos días mi amor .

Luna: mmm oda Yelsid ¿Por qué hay tanto movimiento allí afuera?- dijo refregándose sus ojos .

Yelsid: porque todos nos vamos de paseo a las 6 .

Luna: no quelo ir

Yelsid sabía que quería jugar de nuevo pero él no tenia tiempo.

Yelsid: Si te levantas dejo que me acompañes a avisar a todos los alumnos que faltan.

Luna: ,mmmmm nopo.

Yelsid: Te compro chocolates

Luna: ¡oki! – dijo levantándose rápido y acomodando su maleta y a arreglándose en 10 minutos .

Luna: Lista amor .

Yelsid: bien vamos aun nos queda trabajo

Ambos salieron corriendo pensando en cuanto se amaban …

POV KORINA:

Víctor nos vino a avisar sobre el campamento , Dick no quería despertarse después de ir y egresar a la tienda 3 veces en la madrugada .

Korina:¿Por qué no entra?

Dick: Deja de tocarlo, eso lo empeora

Korina:auch me dolió

Dick: Lo siento es que es muy pequeño.

Ambos trataban de ponerle un abrigo al bebé pero de casualidad Dick habia rasguñado a Korina .

Dick: LISTO- dijo mientras que el bebé y apenas podia respirar por lo apretado que le quedaba el abrigo.

El bebé empezo a hacerle puchero a Kory señalando su pancita .

Korina: ow le queda demasiado apretado Dick , es mejor sacárselo .

Dick:¿y como vamos hacer para que no noten al bebé? lo llevamos en la maleta

El pequeño le saco de nuevo la lengüita,

Dick: Míralo Korina - dijo mientras Kory estaba que se echaba en la cama de la risa .

Korina: Yo lo llevare y se lo explicare al director ¿no crees que se merece un nomre?

Dick: Tengo uno… Ruperto .

El pequeño se tapó su carita con sus manos mientras Kory lo miraba enfadada .

Kory: que te parece Alexandro.

EL bebé se destapo su carita y miro como agradeciendo a Korina quien le dio muchos besos en sus mejillas.

Dick: Ya solo faltan 10 minutos para las 6 y aún no vestimos a Ruperto .

El bebé se cruzó de bracitos haciendo una pataleta .

Korina: No molestes a Alexsandro , ahora comencemos a vestirlo .

Dick:¿con qué?

Korina: JOOO no se – dijo tirándose a la cama pero se le prendió el foquito. Y corrió a buscar el cuarto de Luna , al estar allí abrió una enorme caja rosada de allí saco un muñeco de trapo y le saco la ropa .

De vuelta a su habitación se la puso a Alexsandro y le quedo bien .

Dick:¿de donde sacase la ropa?

Kory levanto los hombros sonriendo

POV NORMAL

Ya era hora de irse y todos formaron una fila para entrar al autobús , al estar allí los 5 chicos se encontraron y empezaron a saludarse .

Luna: Oye ¿es mi imaginación o el bebé se parece a mi muñeco?

Korina: quizás haya cobrado vida Lunita.

Dick al darse cuenta se largó a reír, pobre Alexsandro si supiera…

Garfield asusto a Rachel colocándole una rata de juguete en su cabello lo que hizo que Rachel le diera una santa misa , este viaje seria divertido y temeroso sin duda .

Director: Bueno queridos alumnos hoy iremos al CEMENTERIO…

Todos:¿queeeee?

Director: Pero primero pasaremos por un campo para dejar sus carpas porque allí dormiremos después de visitar el cementerio , de acuerdo.

Todos:noooooo

Director: BIEN, ¡SUBAN!

El bendito viaje duro 2 horas en la que para divertirse los chicos hicieron un especie de realiti.

Alumna: quien quiere comenzar a con las confesiones, quien hace las confesiones más fuertes gana .

Pues de ese simple juego descubrieron que 4 chicas de allí eran lesbianas, que un chico le habia robado la novia a su hermano y que una chica estaba embarazada …

Cuando se aburrieron empezaron a cantar :Un estúpido elefante se balanceaba sobre una tela de una put# araña como veía que resistía fueron a llamar a un estúpido elefante más… y así hasta llegar a los 100.

Cuando llegaron estuvieron caminando por 20 minutos…

POV LUNA:

Ya me estaba aburriendo así que busque a Kory y seguimos caminando pero vimos a un tierno gatito , como el director había empezado a dar un hermoso discurso lo seguimos .

Korina: Mira sus bigotitos – dijo jalándoselos

Luna: que lindas orejitas

Korina: Sentado gatito – el gato se sentó obediente

Luna: Kory…

Korina: da vueltas gatito , ¡que lindo!

Luna: KORINA…

Korina: esa naricita que tierna

Luna:¡KORINAAAAAAA!

Korina: hay dios ¿qué?¿al caso crees que no escucho?

Luna: se fueron – dijo soltándose a llorar

Korina:¿Quiénes se fueron?

Luna: Nuestros compañeros ya no están… ¡estamos perdidas!

Korina camino rápidamente tratando de encontrarlos seguida de Luna pero no había rastros de ellos.

Luna: no se darán cuenta ya deben estar lejos ¿y si jamás volvemos? este lugar es enorme – dijo llorando aunque Korina intentaba no alarmarse sabía que Luna tenía razón …

POV KORINA:

Todos estábamos REUNIDOS, despidiéndonos, sé que jamás volveré a verlos viven demasiado lejos , Luna aun no llegaba , nos iríamos juntas de eso estaba segura.

Cuando apareció junto a ella estaba Yelsid, el asistente del director , parece que estaba feliz pero yo en esos momentos no podía compartirla.

Luna: Hola chicos, le tengo una buena noticia – dijo emocionada.

Dick: en estos momentos solo la noticia que podría alegrarnos es que no nos van ha expulsar.

Luna: es eso ¡acertaste!- dijo dando saltitos de emoción .

Rachel:¿ Cómo lo sabes?- dijo esperanzada

Luna señalo a Yelsid que tenía una pequeña sonrisa, parece que aún estaba enfadado pero creo que jamás se molestaría tanto con la pequeña Luna.

Yelsid: Puse una firma falsa para que no hagan valida el acta, le pregunte a Luna si quería irse cuando estaba firmando pero como no quiso irse ni quedarse sin ustedes, anule todas las expulsiones, recemos para que el director no nos descubra porque de lo contrario no podré ni salvarme a mi mismo.

Dick: ow gracias hermano, sí que te debemos una- dijo dándole un amistoso abrazo, después todos lo imitaron aunque sabían que lo había hecho por Luna.

POV DICK Y KORY:

Estaban paseando por las afueras de la escuela cuando de repente vieron una sábana que se movía en el suelo .

Korina: Amor ¿qué es eso?- dijo escondiéndose atrás de su novio.

Dick: No debe tener importancia sigamos caminando.

Korina: Pero yo quiero saber ¿podrías levantar la sabana?.

Dick:Okey- dijo acercándose mientras Korina se tapaba los ojos de miedo.

Korina:¿es un fantasma?- dijo aun teniendo los ojos tapados.

Dick: Si es el fantasma más aterrador que he visto – dijo dando sonrisas .

Korina fue abriendo poco apoco sus ojos y logro ver a Dick con un pequeño bebé de ojos verdes y cabello castaño con sus adorables mejillas sonrojadas.

Korina: Ow si es el fantasmita más adorable que he visto- dijo alzando al pequeño quien sonrió.

Dick:¿Y sus padres? –dijo viendo con dulzura a su novia y al bebé.

Bebé: Api– dijo estirando sus manitas hacia Dick, quien le dio un beso en su cabecita.

Korina: Creo que ya encontró un nuevo papá.

Dick:¿Quién ?

Bebé: Api- dijo tratando de que Dick lo cargara, esta vez él no pudo resistirse y lo alzo en brazos.

Korina: Te dice PAPI, ¿El bebé no necesita una mami?- dijo viendo al pequeño con adoración.

Bebé: AMI- dijo estirando su pequeño cuerpito hacia Korina quien se acercó a darle besos en sus mejillas.

Dick: Bueno pequeño tienes que volver con tu familia, nosotros no podemos tenerte – dijo causando que el bebé haga un tierno puchero .

Korina:¡Dick su mano!

Dick vio la mano del pequeño quemada con moretones y se alarmo queriendo saber quién le había causado esas heridas.

Dick le levanto el su pequeña camisita del bebé y todo su cuerpo tenía heridas , Korina se hecho a llorar abrazando al pequeño pensando en como cuantas parejas quisieran a ese bebé y lamentablemente esas criaturas inocentes caen en manos de personas perversas y crueles.

Korina: No podemos dejarlo Dick van a seguir haciéndole daño – dijo acunando al pequeño en brazos , se dio cuenta que el pequeño tenia un dibujo en su brazo una media luna , pero le pareció haber visto antes ese signo es igual al que tiene Luna en el brazo el cual no se puede borrar con nada .

Korina se lo conto a Dick a quien le parecio extraño y sospechoso.

Dick:¿Y si le decimos al director ? quizás tenga una solución.

Korina: Mejor digámoslo a Víctor o a Yelsid, con lo valiente que es el director si lo hacemos mandaremos al bebé de Guatemala a Guatepeor.

Dick: Tienes razón , andando .

POV YELSID:

Estaba junto a mi pequeña aunque seguía un poco molesto no podía evitar tratarla con amor , era una criatura dulce que sin querer a veces hacia mal pero si no le tratamos mal por ello ya no lo vuelve hacer.

De repente aparecieron Dick y Korina con ¿un bebé? , sentí curiosidad por lo que les habia pasado y nos contaron todo detalladamente,.

De repente Luna empezó a temblar y a llorar señalando el brazo del bebé y el suyo .

Luna: Tiene el mismo signo , el mismo del hombre de mis visiones del cuarto oscuro …

Nadie le entendía lo que trataba de decir pero parece que recordó algo y empezó a tener un ataque de pánico

POV RACHEL:

escuche los gritos de Luna y salí de mi habitación ya que Luna seguía desesperándose más , al llegar vi a Dick con un bebé junto a Korina y a Yelsid tratando de calmar a Luna pero parece que no lo estaba logrando .

Rachel:¿Qué le pasa?

Todos levantaron los hombros pero parece que Luna y Yelsid si lo sabían .

Yelsid: Ve a tu habitación mi amor quizás así te calmes. ¿podrías acompañarla?- preguntó viendo a Korina quien asintió .

Después de que ambas salieron de allí Yelsid comenzó a frotarse el rostro intentando no llorar .

Yelsid: Chicos, hay algo que nadie sabía de Luna y parece que ella no lo recordaba…

Entonces les contó todo lo que sabía y después de ello nadie pudo evitar sentirse triste y casi ponerse a llorar, ahora entendían el porqué de su forma de ser.

Korina:¿ Entonces al pequeño también le paso lo mismo?

Garfield: ES lo más probable, eso quiere decir que aquel tipo esta siguiendo a Luna…

Rachel:¿cómo lo sabes?

Garfield: porque Yelsid dice que de pequeño lo vio en España cuando aun ese hombre tenia a Luna y ahora aparece el bebé ¿Por qué debería viajar desde España hasta acá?.

Todos se sorprendieron por la inteligencia de Garfield , ahora todos tendrían que proteger a luna.

Yelsid:¿quieren ir a verla? quizás así se sienta mejor.

Todos asintieron y caminaron hacia la habitación de la pequeña Luna al estar allí la pequeña salió corriendo a los brazos de su querido Yelsid.

Luna: nunca me dejes sola – dijo mientras lo abrazaba .

Yelsid: Jamás lo hare mi vida, cuando estés lista para hablar de lo que te hicieron lo haras , no te preocupes .

Luna: Es mejor hacerlo ahora quizás eso pueda salvar al pequeño.

Yelsid:¿Por qué no lo recordabas?

Luna: Me inyecto algo y después solo tengo recuerdos de mis padres, parece que me hizo olvidar todo para que cuando creciera no podría reconocerlo pero no estoy muy segura porque volvió- dijo mientras Yelsid le acariciaba su cabello.

Yelsid:¿Crees poder reconocerlo?

Luna: Siempre tenía una máscara de tela negra pero un día no lo trajo puesta y fue cuando peor me trato , no creo poder recordarlo .

Yelsid: Es suficiente mi amor , ahora es hora de que descanses y creo que todos deberiamos hacerlo.

Luna:¿te quedas conmigo?

Yelsid: Claro solo déjame ir a vigilar un poco …¿mi vida?

Luna:mmm

Yelsid: ¿Sabes que te amo verdad?

Luna: shi y yo te amo mucho más

Yelsid: Entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Luna: sipi dijo mientras lo abrazaba feliz .

En esos momentos olvidaron todo y se dieron al fin su primer beso , dulce y lleno de amor.

POV KORINA:

Después de que entrara bien la noche nos quedamos con el bebé y nos turnamos con Dick .

Dick: Kory te toca a ti – dijo al escuchar llorar al bebé por 6ta vez en la noche .

Korina: Yo ya fui 5 veces no me molestes –dijo antes de golpear a Dick con su almohada.

Dick: Tiene hambre – dijo tratando de calmar a pequeño.

Korina:¿Y piensas que le voy a dar de lactar?

Dick: entonces dime que quieres de mi .

Korina: ve a comprarle leche y un biberón

Dick:¿a las 2 de la madrugada?

Korina: haz lo que quieras .

Dick no tuvo más remedio que salir y antes de hacerlo vio al pequeño sacarle su lengüita.

Dick:malipulador- dijo al bebé quien se acurruco al lado de Korina .

Al desaparecer DICK. Kory y el bebé se chocaron las manos.

Korina:¿Qué piensas amor?¿le hacemos que tu papi regrese por pañales? .

El bebé empezó a aplaudir y a dar tiernas risas .

Korina: Ese es mi pequeño- dijo antes de hacer dormir al bebé .

POV RACHEL:

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando los malditos de los asistentes del director empezaron a tocar el timbre , despertando a todos .

TOC TOC,

Abrí la puerta cansada y me encontré con Yelsid .

Yelsid: iremos a un campamento date prisa , salimos a las 6 .

Rachel: Están en jod$ o que.

Yelsid: No fue mi culpa, avanza pierdes tiempo – dijo antes de correr a avisar a otra habitación

POV YELSID:

Después de hablar con Rachel fui a una habitación , me abrió una chica de cabello azul y ojos negros parecía complacida de verme y por alguna razón mi corazón se acelero , la habia visto pero no estaba muy seguro.

Chica: hola Yelsid que ocurre

Yelsid:¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Esa voz la había escuchado y parece que su corazón otra vez quiso latir rápido .

Chica: Todos conocen por ser un temido asistente- dijo sonriendo haciendo sentir casi lo mismo que siente Yelsid cuando esta con Luna pero lo que sintió esta vez fue muy suave a lo que siente por Luna, se preguntaba que le estaba ocurriendo.

Yelsid: Todos van a salir de campamento , salimos a las 6 .

Chica:¿tu iras?

Yelsid:¿crees que el director me deje quedar?- dijo como si fuera obvio .

Chica: no

Yelsid: entonces date prisa .

Ahora Yelsid iria a ver a su pequeña Luna para asegurarse que de verdad la amaba solo a ella .

Al llegar aun encontró dormida a Luna , no quiso despertarla pero se acerco a su rostro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios que hizo que abriera sus grandes ojos .

Yelsid: Buenos días mi amor .

Luna: mmm oda Yelsid ¿Por qué hay tanto movimiento allí afuera?- dijo refregándose sus ojos .

Yelsid: porque todos nos vamos de paseo a las 6 .

Luna: no quelo ir

Yelsid sabía que quería jugar de nuevo pero él no tenia tiempo.

Yelsid: Si te levantas dejo que me acompañes a avisar a todos los alumnos que faltan.

Luna: ,mmmmm nopo.

Yelsid: Te compro chocolates

Luna: ¡oki! – dijo levantándose rápido y acomodando su maleta y a arreglándose en 10 minutos .

Luna: Lista amor .

Yelsid: bien vamos aun nos queda trabajo

Ambos salieron corriendo pensando en cuanto se amaban …

POV KORINA:

Víctor nos vino a avisar sobre el campamento , Dick no quería despertarse después de ir y egresar a la tienda 3 veces en la madrugada .

Korina:¿Por qué no entra?

Dick: Deja de tocarlo, eso lo empeora

Korina:auch me dolió

Dick: Lo siento es que es muy pequeño.

Ambos trataban de ponerle un abrigo al bebé pero de casualidad Dick habia rasguñado a Korina .

Dick: LISTO- dijo mientras que el bebé y apenas podia respirar por lo apretado que le quedaba el abrigo.

El bebé empezo a hacerle puchero a Kory señalando su pancita .

Korina: ow le queda demasiado apretado Dick , es mejor sacárselo .

Dick:¿y como vamos hacer para que no noten al bebé? lo llevamos en la maleta

El pequeño le saco de nuevo la lengüita,

Dick: Míralo Korina - dijo mientras Kory estaba que se echaba en la cama de la risa .

Korina: Yo lo llevare y se lo explicare al director ¿no crees que se merece un nomre?

Dick: Tengo uno… Ruperto .

El pequeño se tapó su carita con sus manos mientras Kory lo miraba enfadada .

Kory: que te parece Alexandro.

EL bebé se destapo su carita y miro como agradeciendo a Korina quien le dio muchos besos en sus mejillas.

Dick: Ya solo faltan 10 minutos para las 6 y aún no vestimos a Ruperto .

El bebé se cruzó de bracitos haciendo una pataleta .

Korina: No molestes a Alexsandro , ahora comencemos a vestirlo .

Dick:¿con qué?

Korina: JOOO no se – dijo tirándose a la cama pero se le prendió el foquito. Y corrió a buscar el cuarto de Luna , al estar allí abrió una enorme caja rosada de allí saco un muñeco de trapo y le saco la ropa .

De vuelta a su habitación se la puso a Alexsandro y le quedo bien .

Dick:¿de donde sacase la ropa?

Kory levanto los hombros sonriendo

POV NORMAL

Ya era hora de irse y todos formaron una fila para entrar al autobús , al estar allí los 5 chicos se encontraron y empezaron a saludarse .

Luna: Oye ¿es mi imaginación o el bebé se parece a mi muñeco?

Korina: quizás haya cobrado vida Lunita.

Dick al darse cuenta se largó a reír, pobre Alexsandro si supiera…

Garfield asusto a Rachel colocándole una rata de juguete en su cabello lo que hizo que Rachel le diera una santa misa , este viaje seria divertido y temeroso sin duda .

Director: Bueno queridos alumnos hoy iremos al CEMENTERIO…

Todos:¿queeeee?

Director: Pero primero pasaremos por un campo para dejar sus carpas porque allí dormiremos después de visitar el cementerio , de acuerdo.

Todos:noooooo

Director: BIEN, ¡SUBAN!

El bendito viaje duro 2 horas en la que para divertirse los chicos hicieron un especie de realiti.

Alumna: quien quiere comenzar a con las confesiones, quien hace las confesiones más fuertes gana .

Pues de ese simple juego descubrieron que 4 chicas de allí eran lesbianas, que un chico le habia robado la novia a su hermano y que una chica estaba embarazada …

Cuando se aburrieron empezaron a cantar :Un estúpido elefante se balanceaba sobre una tela de una put# araña como veía que resistía fueron a llamar a un estúpido elefante más… y así hasta llegar a los 100.

Cuando llegaron estuvieron caminando por 20 minutos…

POV LUNA:

Ya me estaba aburriendo así que busque a Kory y seguimos caminando pero vimos a un tierno gatito , como el director había empezado a dar un hermoso discurso lo seguimos .

Korina: Mira sus bigotitos – dijo jalándoselos

Luna: que lindas orejitas

Korina: Sentado gatito – el gato se sentó obediente

Luna: Kory…

Korina: da vueltas gatito , ¡que lindo!

Luna: KORINA…

Korina: esa naricita que tierna

Luna:¡KORINAAAAAAA!

Korina: hay dios ¿qué?¿al caso crees que no escucho?

Luna: se fueron – dijo soltándose a llorar

Korina:¿Quiénes se fueron?

Luna: Nuestros compañeros ya no están… ¡estamos perdidas!

Korina camino rápidamente tratando de encontrarlos seguida de Luna pero no había rastros de ellos.

Luna: no se darán cuenta ya deben estar lejos ¿y si jamás volvemos? este lugar es enorme – dijo llorando aunque Korina intentaba no alarmarse sabía que Luna tenía razón …

Gracias por el review ¿visitaste el blog? . espero tu respuesta besos


	12. Chapter 12 nuevas experiencias

POV RACHEL:

Llegamos al cementerio a las 4 de la tarde habíamos caminado por 5 horas haciendo pequeños descansos. Note que cierta pelirroja y una ojona no estaban, quizás estén con sus novios,

Garfield: Rachel ¿has visto a Luna o a Korina?

Rachel: No desde que termino el discurso chévere del director no las he visto- dijo recordando lo aburrida que había estado en ese momento.

Director: Su atención por favor , vamos a entrar al cementerio donde se encuentran antiguos personajes de historia , les pido su total silencio y ingresar en pareja .

Todos se fueron formando en pareja para entrar y cuando lo hicieron un ambiente sólido y pesado los invadió .

Ya estaba anocheciendo y el ambiente se volvió más tenso , de pronto una sombra de una mujer se apareció justo delante de Rachel quien aterrada se aferró a Garfield .

Rachel:¿qué fue eso?

-:¡AYUDENME ¡!

Garfield: Esa es la voz de Kory pero no la veo por ningún lado.

Rachel:¿crees que deberíamos avisar?

-:KORY ¡AYUDAME ME ESTA HACIENDO DAÑO!

Garfield: esa es la voz de Luna .

En ese momento Dick y Yelsid llegaron hacia ellos.

Dick: ¿Dónde ESTA KORINA?

Yelsid:¿Dónde ESTA LUNA?

Rachel:¿Cómo?¿no estan con ustedes?

Yelsid: no , creímos que estaban con ustedes… hasta escuche su voz hace un momento

Garfield: Si nosotros también las oímos pero no están por ningún lado.

En ese omento Yelsid corrió hacia al director y le contó lo que estaba pasando .

Director:¿pero como las han escuchado si no estan aquí?

Yelsid: No lose pero no están y estamos seguros que las oímos.

Director: Pero los unicos que no se ven y se escuchan son las personas que estan mu…

Yelsid: ¡no lo diga!

Director: pero y si se perdieron y les se encontraron con lobos.

Yelsid:¡¿Cómo QUE HAY LOBOS?!

Director: siento pero es lo más probable .

Yelsid:¿no piensa regresar a buscarlas?

Director: hijo es muy peligroso , nos comerían a todos.

Yelsid: Gracias por los ánimos lo aprecio mucho- dijo con sarcasmo antes de salir del cementerio.

Director: ¡a dónde vas! ¡estás loco!

Yelsid: si nadie quiere ir a buscarlas pues iré yo

Director: VAS A TERMINAR MUERTO COMO ELLAS, OLVIDATE, REGRESA.

Pero era demasiado tarde él ya había emprendido la búsqueda que sabía que iba a ser en vano pero aunque hay muy pocas POSIBILIDADES, lo intentaría por su pequeña Luna.

Miró hacia atrás y vio que Dick le venía siguiendo.

Dick: Oí lo que el director te dijo, todos están muy alarmados por la desaparición de las chicas. ¿crees que sea verdad lo que dijo el director?

Yelsid: La verdad puede que sí pero prefiero creer que mañana Luna irá a verme a mi habitación con su peluche de gato – dijo triste sabiendo que quizás nunca más vuelva a escuchar su risa o a volver a ser víctima de sus rabietas ¿por qué a él? ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir Cassandra? ¿Y porque ahora todos le dicen que ha perdido a su única esperanza de volver a ser feliz.

Dick: Tienes razón es mejor así .

Yelsid:¿oye y el bebé?

Dick: Se lo deje a Garfield

Yelsid: ¿en el cementerio? ¿un niño de apenas unos meses?

Dick: ha pasado tantas cosas que dudo que le haga daño.

De repente se encontraron en el campo donde bajaron del autobús.

Dick:¿nos separamos?

Yelsid: es mejor así

Dick: suerte hermano

Yelsid: Lo mismo Dick.

Ambos se separaron y ni bien entraron al campo escucharon aullidos de lobos salvajes.

POV DICK:

No podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que le podían a hacer una manada de lobos hambrientos a dos chicas, hacía mucho frio y para mejorar la situación apareció niebla, caminaba sin ver a donde ir o con quien me iba a chocar.

Cuando de repente escuche una respiración de alguien mucho más grande que yo , tenía pelos por todas partes y tenía una mirada aterradora . me quede quieto para no llamar su atención .

Pero me derrumbo y quiso morderme el brazo cuando apareció fuego en su lomo , lo mire extrañado pero pude ver a la sombra de Yelsid acercarse a mi .

Yelsid: estas bien con suerte .

Dick: Gracias. ¿Cómo aprendiste eso?

Yelsid: Pues digamos que experiencias de la vida.

Ahora que recordaba Yelsid nunca nos había contado nada sobre él , quizás había subestimado a ese chico.

De repente el lobo se recuperó pero esta vez miro fijamente a Yelsid , quien se la devolvio con la misma mirada que tenía el día en que lo conocí pero algo extraño ocurrió ambos se fueron acercando hasta que Yelsid toco algo debajo del ojo del Lobo parecía una cicatriz.

El lobo parece que se volvió sumiso y poco a poco iba bajando la intensidad de su mirada , Yelsid se hecho a llorar y abrazo al gran animal.

Yelsid: Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño, no sabía que eras tú, amigo te extrañe tanto ¿me sigues recordando?.

El lobo pareció llorar también , se veía que se tenían un gran cariño , el cual hasta ahora no termino de entender .

Yelsid: Tú me podrás ayudar a buscar a mi novia y a una amiga.

Dick: Hey aguanta ¿Cómo conoces a ese lobo? ¿desde cuando eres novio de Luna?

Yelsid: Te lo explicare en el camino , andando Zaid – dijo mirando con admiración al lobo.

Yelsid saco algo de su bolsillo, era un peluche de Luna y se lo dio al lobo para que lo olfatee , cuando lo hizo acelero el paso tanto así que los dos tuvimos que correr tras él .

Dick:¿ a dónde rayos va tan de prisa?

Yelsid: Parece que reconoció el olor de Luna .

El animal nos llevó hacia un lugar más oscuro de lo normal que tenia un olor desagradable.

El lobo señalo con la cabeza que avancemos pero yo no le tenia confianza así que decidí quedarme a esperar , sabia que allí no podía estar Kory .

Yelsid:¿no vienes Dick?

Dick: Prefiero esperar aquí

Yelsid: Lo más probable es que estén juntas ¿no?.

Dick: Es que tengo miedo de entrar y ver algo que no quiero

Yelsid: Lo vas a llegar a saber tarde o temprano .¿ que prefieres que se mueran ahora por perder tiempo?

Dick: Okey ya voy .

Me sorprende la madurez que tiene el chico y aun no se que hace junto a Luna que es una niña total.

Cuando entramos el olor se hizo más fuerte hasta que tuvimos que dejar de respirar por unos minutos , allí no se veía nada excepto oscuridad que invadía .

DICK:¿traes tu celular?

Yelsid: eso estoy buscando .

Cuando lo encontró encendió el máximo brillo posible , era un lugar más grande que imaginamos .

El olor persistía y se hacia más horrible , el lobo empezo a aullar y nos empujo hacia adelante rapidamente, hasta que nos chocamos con un cuerpo humano , no sabíamos si vivo o muerto pero cuando Yelsid tomo el valor de poner su celular delante de ese cuerpo divisamos a una chica pelirroja , era mi Korina estaba herida y manchada , le pedi a Yelsid que viera si tenia pulso , cuando la toco , se alarmo y me pidió que la tocara , latía muy lento y suave , estaba grave .

Yelsid: Llévala , es urgente , yo seguire buscando a Luna .

Dick: ¿A dónde la llevo? ¡si salgo me arriesgo a que nos devoren los lobos!

Yelsid: llevala al campamento, escucho ruido deben estar CERCA, date PRISA, sus vidas dependen de nosotros.

Corrí hacia la salida ya estaba desapareciendo la niebla , no tarde en encontrar al director , que casi se desmaya al ver el estado de Kory .

Director:¿así que tuviste suerte? ¿Dónde esta Yelsid?

Dick: Por allá , aun no encuentra a Luna ,

Director:¿esta solo?

Dick: No, lo acompaña un lobo, un lobo fuera de lo común – dije al recordar que había olvidado que gracias a él había encontrado a Korina.

POV YELSID:

Estaba desesperado , mi pequeña ¿en que se metió esta vez? , Zaid trataba de olfatear una y otra vez pero era inútil.

Cuando de repente se me vino la imagen de aquel hombre ¿y si él se la había llevado? es lo peor que podría pasar .

ya eran las 11 de la noche y no aparecía mi hermosa nena ¿Dónde estas?

De repente Zaid corrió de nuevo y tuve que seguirlo pero esta vez encontré una pulsera de osos , era de Luna , la reconocía porque olía a ella .

De repente escuche suaves sollozos … nunca pensé alegrarme tanto al oírlos, seguí su sonido junto a Zaid , encontré a un pequeño cuerpo acurrucado en una pared .

La alce con cuidado y se alarmo ya que no abria sus ojitos .

Yelsid: Mi pequeña traviesa , ya estas a salvo mi amor – dije mientras ella me abrazaba y se solto a llorar .

Yelsid: Te llevare con los demás mi amor

Luna: Se .. lle.. va…ron .. a … Kor..ina

Yelsid: Ya la encontraron mi vida .

Luna contemplo con miedo a Zaid, pero este solo le lambio su rostro .

Yelsid: Tranquila el es mi amigo , luego te lo contare mi amor. vamos Zaid .

Cuando llegue al campamento Kory ya se recuperaba y todos saludaron a mi pequeña , los tenia preocupados.

Yelsid: Es hora de dormir mi amor te vamos a cuidar , descansa mi cielo – dije antes de besarle y abrazarla para hacerla dormir.

POV KORINA:

Abrí mis ojos y me encontraba junto a Dick en el campamento ¿Dónde está Alexsandro? .

Moví lentamente a Dick .

Dick:¡Amor!¿estás bien? ¿te duele algo?

Korina: Descuida voy a estar bien ,¿Dónde está Alexsandro?

Dick:Lo estan cuidando Rachel y Garfield.

Korina:¿Luna esta bien?

Dick: Creo que si a propósito ¿qué fue lo que les paso?- dijo mientas la abrazaba y le acariciaba el rostro no se imaginaba poder vivir sin ella .

Korina: Pues…

Flashback Korina:

Estábamos vagando por todo ese lugar intentando dar con los demás pero todos nuestros intentos eran en vano .

Luna: Estoy cansada y tengo mucha HAMBRE, no he comido nada en todo el día .

Korina: Tranquila pronto nos encontraran .

Ya estaba oscureciendo y de repente se escucharon aullidos por todos lados.

Korina: Dios mío , son lobos, parecen estar cerca .

Luna estaba temblando de frio y se le veía que se estaba enfermando mucho .

Luna: Ya no puedo más Kory – dijo llorando y abrazando a su peluche.

Korina: Lo sé pero tienes que ser fuerte

Un gran animal se apareció por lo lejos con una mirada atemorizante .

Luna: Corre Korina – dijo tratando de ir lo más rápido que podía.

Korina: Para Luna, vas a llamar su atención .

Ambas nos agachamos detrás de una roca pero detrás de nosotras había otro lobo , así fueron llegando más hasta llegar a 6 , era nuestro final , estábamos apunto de morir.

Un lobo se abalanzo hacia Luna haciendo que rodará

Korina:¡AYUDEMNOS ¡ - grite antes de que un lobo se abalanzara hacia a mi y le siguieron más lobos.

Luna:¡KORINA AYUDAME ME ESTAN HACIENDO DAÑO!- dijo herida pero despues de que los lobos me rodeaban ya no la alcance a ver y no volví a oírla.

Logré ponerme de pie y arrastrándome llegue a salir y empecé a correr hacia un lugar que era muy oscuro no se como llegue hay pero perdí a los lobos de vista , me dolía todo el cuerpo y no tarde en perder el conocimiento .

FIN FLASBACK KORINA

Korina: Y eso fue lo que paso dijo al terminar de contárselo a Dick.

Dick:¿y que te entretuvo?

Korina: Un gatito bebé

Dick: ¡están locas!

Korina : es que era muy tierno y ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Dick le contó a Luna sobre todo lo que había pasado.

Korina:¿Yelsid te contó de como conoce a ese lobo?

Dick: No , luego no le dio tiempo por estar buscando a Luna.

Korina: Cualquier día se lo preguntamos , es curioso ¿verdad?

Dick: si , no se cuál de nuestras historias sea más sorprendente

Korina: Y tampoco sabremos cual será el final de cada historia.

Dick:¿crees que después de que terminemos le escuela nos volvamos a encontrar todos?

Korina: No lo sabremos hasta que llegue el día , si es algo que he aprendido hasta ahora es que hay señales de lo que va a pasar después solo que nosotros los ignoramos.

Dick se quedó pensativo pero le dio toda la razón a su novia.

Dick: si de algo estoy seguro es que después de esto no podre vivir si no estas a mi lado- dijo antes de darle un apasionado beso mientras que cierto pequeñín los veía desde afuera de esa carpa feliz de que sus´ papis´ estén bien.

Gracias por el review y por seguir la historia , te aprecio mucho , espero que te guste este capitulo , luego nos leemos , saludos


	13. Chapter 13 bebes

POV LUNA:

empecé a abrir mis ojos y vi a Yelsid a lado mío abrazándome , de pronto me choque con un lobo que dormía al costado de él, algo me dijo ayer acerca del lobo pero no llegó a recordarlo .

Mire mi brazo y me eche a llorar haciendo despertar a Yelsid:

Yelsid:¿Qué tienes pequeña?

Luna: Perdí a Cosito , ayer lo mordieron los lobos – dije entre sollozos de verdad lo extrañaba mucho me había acompañado desde que era una bebé.

Yelsid:¿perdiste a quien?

Luna: a Cosito , mi gatito de peluche , ayer los lobos me lo arrebataron - dije dando patadas al piso .

Yelsid: ¿y por que lo necesitas tanto?

Luna: es que es el único regalo que tengo de mis verdaderos padres que nunca llegue a conocer – dije llorando con más desesperación .

Yelsid: mmm no sé donde pueda estar – dijo haciéndome llorar más .

Yelsid: Ya mi amor , tranquila , mira alguien te está buscando .

Luna sintió algo rozar su hombro , al voltear encontró a su peluche.

Luna:¡cosito! , me asustaste mucho pensé que te habia perdido – dije abrazando a mi amiguito .

Yelsid me hizo acercarme más a su lado y me empezó a acariciar mi rostro .

Yelsid: Yo también pensé que te había perdido ayer mi amor .¿te imaginas como me sentí?- dijo mientras me abrazaba .

Luna: Lo siento – dije titubeando sabia que habia hecho muy mal en comportarme así , casi había muerto y también Yelsid o Dick se habían arriesgado mucho por nosotras .

Luna:¿estas molesto?

Yelsid: Contigo un poco , conmigo mucho más .

Luna:¿Por qué lo dices?- dije triste por haberlo hecho enfadar.

Yelsid: No te he contado nada sobre mi pasado ¿verdad?

Luna: Muy poco

Yelsid: okey , tenia a una novia que se llamaba Cassandra pero un día se fue a su escuela y jamás regreso , a los pocos días nos llego una carta en la que nos pedian dinero a cambio de su vida , se lo dimos pero , solo mandaron su cuerpo . Después de eso salí en busca de sus asesinos , huyendo de la casa de mi padre , entonces llegue hasta un especie de bosque , allí cerca vivía un hombre que era un sádico , no te cuento porque no quiero que después no quiero que te traumes de por vida , pues quiso utilizarme como comida y aunque ya me habia hecho daño aparecio este lobo y pues resulto que ahora este lobo lo utilizo como comida a él pero antes de eso de corto con un cuchillo cerca del ojo y no huyo solo me empujo lejos de ese lugar , despues de eso nos volvimos a encontrar y recorrio gran parte de casi todo este país conmigo hasta que un día los descubrieron y lo quisieron llevar a un zoológico , esto animales sienten como todos nosotros y queria quedarse con su familia y tuve que dejarlo ir , no supe de él por 5 años hasta ayer que tambien salvó tu vida – dijo acariciando el pelaje del lobo .

Luna: No lo sabía , siento haberte causado molestias ayer , pudiste perder la vida por mi

Yelsid:¡Dios mio Luna! ¡¿crees que en ese momento a mi me importaba mi vida?! ¡tan solo pensaba en que también te había perdido y que jamás volvería a verte! ¿tienes idea de lo que significas para mi? no había segundo en que no me culpara por haberte dejado sola , mi vida ,no sabes cuanto he pasado para poder encontrar una esperanza de volver a ser feliz y no quiero perderte eres el único motivo por el cual sigo teniendo ganas de despertarme cada día , prométeme que nunca más volverás a ponerte en riesgo mi amor.

Luna: Te lo prometo , lo siento mucho de verdad , no queria que eso sucediera – dijo llorando arrepentida .

Yelsid: Esta bien mi cielo tan solo queria que supieras cuanto significas para mi ¿tu me amas amor?

Luna: si y mucho

Yelsid: Entonces sé más cuidadosa mi vida , mejor olvidemos eso ¿si mi tesoro?

luna: shi , ¿Yelsid?

Yelsid:¿qué mi amor?

Luna:¿los lobos hablan?

Yelsid no pudo evitar sonreir por la pregunta tan tierna que le hacia

Yelsid: No mi vida

Luna:¿seguro?

Yelsid: si ¿Por qué lo dices?

Luna: Es que hubo un momento donde me llevaron lejos de Luna y escuche a alguien amenazarme.

Yelsid: ¿que te dijo exactamente?

Luna: que iba a pagar por haberme escapado y que me iba hacer cosas horribles .

Yelsid:¿no reconociste la voz?

Luna: me parecio conocida pero no llegue a recordar

Yelsid ya sabia de quien se trataba aunque no lo conocía sabia que estaba tramando , estaba en busca del bebé y también de Luna.

POV KORINA:

Alexsandro estaba jugando feliz con sus nuevos juguetes, creo que de verdad lo estoy considerando mi hijo.

Dick lo alzo de su camita y empezó a hacerle cosquillas , era tan tierno .

De repente el director se aparecio por nuestra puerta .

Director: Hola chicos , ya me he enterado de la historia de este bebé.

Korina: Si la verdad es muy triste.

Directora: Cierto , pero ¿saben que no se lo pueden quedar verdad?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio , Kory no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir .

Korina:¿planea que lo entreguemos a ese hombre de nuevo para salvar la reputación de esta escuela?

Director: entregarlo no , pero si enviarlo a un albergue , halla estará mejor , aun ustedes son muy jóvenes como para tomar esa responsabilidad.

Kory nego con la cabeza muchas veces apunto de llorar , no quería separase de Alexsandro , ellos querían ser sus padres , no era justo que no pudieran solo por tener poca edad.

Dick: Esta bien

Kory se sorprendio y se enfado mucho

Korina:¿estás loco?

Dick: Korina este pequeño tendrá nuevos padres tendrá una casa donde vivir , cosas que nosotros no le podemos dar , no es un animalito que encontramos por la calle , no seas egoísta piensa en él.

Korina:¡NO! , ¡yo seré la madre de Alexsandro! ¡no quiero que se arriesgue a encontrar a otra persona como a ese hombre!

Dick:¡¿qué ocurrirá cuando vayamos a la universidad?! ¡no podremos cuidarlo!

Korina: … ese es mi problema si tu no tienes el valor de ser su padre , okey salte de su vida y trata de alejarte de la mia.

Dick… Korina tienes que entender que NO ES NUESTRO HIJO , NI TUYO TAMPOCO , ES UNA PERSONA ¡PIENSA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! .

Korina: como desees Dick , si no es mi hijo ,tampoco es tuyo pero yo lo cuidaré hasta que crezca okey , váyanse los dos de aquí.- dijo cerrando la puerta quedandose con el pequeño Alexsandro.

Alexsandro: api ¿moesto? – dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Korina: No lo sé amor , pero nada malo te va pasar- dijo llevándolo en brazos hacia su cama .

POV GARFIELD:

Después de que regresáramos del campamento decidí dar un paseo por la escuela y de repente me choqué con una chica de cabellos azules y ojos negros .

Chica: debes ser Garfield ¿verdad?

Garfield: si y tu quien eres

Chica : mmmm llámame Darank

Garfield:¿dudas de tu nombre?

Darank: me llamo Darancas pero prefiero Darank.

Garfield:Okey ¿Cómo me conoces?

Darank: No lo sé . acércate

Garfield se acercó más hacia la chica mientras ella aprovechando la ocasión le dio un apasionado beso , lo que vio Rachel y que no le agrado nada.

Garfield: ¿estas mal de la cabeza?

Darank: quizás si, muy pronto nos veremos, jamás podras olvidarte de mí- dijo mientras se iba dejando a Garfield con Rachel:

Garfield: Rachel te lo puedo explicar.

Rachel: Descuida , creo que me confundí al confiar en ti – dijo mientras salia corriendo .

Garfield:¡Rachel!

POV DICK:

Desperté al siguiente día por primera vez solo , Korina seguía enfadada y no creo que se le pase tan fácilmente , hoy nos tocaba ir al laboratorio pero en vez de unirnos , las tres chicas se sentaron solas mientras que Garfield y yo formamos otro grupo.

Profesor: Buenos días alumnos , hoy haremos un experimento jamás hecho , así que les pido el máximo cuidado , hoy no podre estar con ustedes así que traje a tres hicos para que los ayudaran , pasen.

Primero paso una chica morena de cabello ondulado, seguido de nuestros ya amigos Victor y Yelsid , parecía que Víctor no dejaba de mirar a la chica de cabello ondulado.

Profesor:Creo que ustedes ya deben conocerlos , así que sin más los dejo .

El profesor salió y la chica de piel morena tomo la palabra.

Chica: Hola chicos soy Abby , por ahora estaremos acompañándolos para que todo esté en orden ¿sip? , bueno empecemos mmm ¿Víctor? ¿estas bien?-dijo viendo que el chico parecía hipnotizado .

Victor:mmm si , solo estoy un poco pensativo.

Abby: okey , bueno empecemos primero echemos el acido cítrico , seguido del bicarbonato del sodio … Vamos a pasar por sus carpetas para ver que esta ocurriendo okey .

Los tres chicos empezaron a ver a todos los alumnos siguiéndoles dando indicaciones .

En el grupo de nuestras tres chicas todo parecia en orden , Rachel estaba al mando del grupo. Korina batía y Luna se divertía ensuciándose .

Victor: Parece que ustedes van bien chicas – dijo viendo lo coordinadas que estaban .

Luna: Gracias ¿Dónde esta Yelsid? – dijo no viendo a su novio .

Pero sintió que alguien la abrazaba por atrás .

Luna:¡aquí estas! ¡te echaba de menos!- dijo antes de abrazarlo .

Los tres otros chicos sonrieron al ver a la pareja , eran tan tiernos , totalmente opuestos pero de verdad se querían.

Víctor: Okey chicos ya esta bien , suéltense – dijo al verlos que no se querían separar.

Yelsid: Víctor ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Abby?- dijo para evitar que lo separen de su novia y para hacer enfadar a Victor.

Víctor: Por que es muy perfeccionista- dijo sin saber que Abby estaba atrás suyo .

Abby le toco el hombro y a Víctor casi le da un paro cardiaco.

Abby : ¿así que perfeccionista eh?

Víctor: Lo siento – dijo mientras la abrazaba y ella sonreia

Abby: Esta bien .

Abby les dio más indicaciones a los chicos durante otra media hora. Pero un ruido fuerte de una explosión en la mesa de las chicas alerto a todos .

Abby:¿qué ocurrió?- dijo acercándose alarmada pero no vio nada más que los instrumentos rotos.

Víctor y Yelsid también trataban de averiguar donde se encontraban las chicas , mientras Dick y Garfield se empezaban a alertar.

De repente escucharon llantos de ¿bebés?... Victor sintio que alguien le jalaba de su pantalon y cuando miró hacia abajo encontró a tres adorables bebes que trataban de no ser aplastadas por la mesa que se había caído.

Victor: Chicos creo que tenemos un problema

Yelsid:¿Cuál?

Victor:Encontre a las mmmm ¿chicas?

Yelsid:¡¿Dónde estan?!

Victor: Mira abajo tuyo

Yelsid se agacho hasta ver debajo de la mesa y casi se desmaya al ver a una pequeña bebé de ojos negros grandes , la alzo en brazos y la llevo hacia Victor.

Yelsid:¿ella es mi novia? – dijo alzando a la bebé.

Víctor:¿te digo la verdad?

Yelsid: si

Victor:Desde hoy eres un roba cunas – dijo riendo como loco, cosa que hizo enfadar a Yelsid.

DIck y Garfield se acercaron y vieron a la bebé.

Dick:¿es tu hermana? – pregunto causando que Víctor se riera con más ganas , se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande. Victor se agacho y le entrego a Dick a una bebé pelirroja que lloro para que la soltara y a Garfield a una bebé con cabello violeta.

Dick:¿Korina?- dijo a punto de desmayarse

Garfield: ¿Rachel?- dijo apunto de acompañar a Dick en el desmayo

En ese momento Víctor ya se moría de la risa , mientras Abby los veia con curiosidad.

Abby : Encontraron a las chicas , se ven más adorables – dijo no pudiendo evitar reir al ver la cara de los tres chicos .

Abby: Bueno como tan buenos novios que son las cuidaran hasta que vuelvan a tener 16 .

Todos:¿qué?- dijeron acabando de desmayarse .

Victor:Ya me los mataste – dijo mientras veia a la pequeña Korina golpear con todo lo que encontraba en la mano a Dick , parece que seguía enfadada.

Abby alzo a Rachel y a Luna , mientras Victor alzaba a Korina quien no queria dejar de golpear a Dick.

Caminaron hacia sus dormitorios para dejarlas hallí.

Abby: Creo que pise algo – dijo mientras veia sonreír a la pequeña Korina.

Víctor :si, a Dick- dijo riendo a carcajadas. Estos días serian divertidos ¿Cómo harían para cuidar de las tres pequeñas , tres inespimentados chicos de 16 años?

Bueno aquí otro cap , gracias por el review , genial eres su primera fan , de seguro se siente muy feliz , buens noches , besos , adelanto que este fic tennndra segunda parte


	14. Chapter 14 mi pequeña bebé

POV YELSID:

Desperté en mi cama ¿Cómo llegue hasta aca?, con suerte parece que todo ha sido un sueño.

Luna: Oda- dijo apareciendo de debajo de mi cama , no no había sido un sueño , mi Lunita era una bebé.

La pequeña empezó a estirar sus manitos hacia mí para que la alzara , okey era adorable pero no podría cuidarla.

Luna:¿me vas a dejal ola?- dijo haciendo puchero mientas abrazaba a su ya odioso gato de peluche.

No , no me convencería de cuidarla hasta que vuelva a la normalidad… Luna puso una carita triste mientras gateando iba a traer un papel , cuando lo volteo habia dibujado a ella y a mi , apenas y se podía entender el dibujo , aun era muy pequeña.

Yelsid: No mi amor , no podría dejarte sola pero tampoco me puedo encargar de ti .

Luna: no me quele- dijo mientras se frotaba sus ojitos

Yelsid: No hagas eso – dijo al casi convencido .

Luna: me lleva a amita –dijo estirando nuevamente sus bracitos y con una mirada triste , no podía abandonarla , ella no había tenido la culpa .

Yelsid la cargo y la acostó ,

Luna:¿me alopas?-dijo dándole una mantita .

Yelsid: claro mi vida- dijo mientras la abrigaba y cuando estaba apunto de irse escucho su llanto .

Yelsid:¿qué ocurre pequeña?

Luna: ten… o … medo oscuridad-dijo entre sollozos mientas se escondía la carita con su almohada.

Yelsid: quieres que me quede ¿verdad?

Luna: ti[C1] – dijo calmándose un poco

Yelsid:ok mi cielo – dijo antes de sentarse a su lado acariciándole la cabeza , en uno s instantes la pequeña empezó a respirar más calmada , estaba dormita , era tan adorable verla así , sin duda tendrá problemas para cuidarla pero no pensaba dejarla sola.

POV DICK:

Cuando abrí mis ojos encontré a una pequeña Korina apunto de romperme un jarrón en la cabeza pero al verme despertar se detuvo y gateando salió de la habitación.

Al instante la seguí y no me costó traerla de regreso , ya había comenzado a descubrir las ventajas de que sea pequeña , entre pataletas y gritos hice que entrara.

Dick: Korina , ya basta , debes superarlo ya , ponte en el lugar de Alexsandro ahora que eres pequeña .¿te gustaría que te negaran la oportunidad de volver a tener una familia?.

Korina: yo pelo acelo sel eliz .

Dick:¿de verdad crees poder hacerlo?

Korina: si

Dick: como quieras pero ya te digo que yo no podré cuidar de ti y de él

Korina se hecho a llorar, era hora de despedirse de Alexsandro y sabia que no podia hacerlo.

Dick:¿ahora que piensas?

Korina:esta ben – dijo soltándose a llorar .

Dick: Mi niña es por su bien , él estará mejor ¿si?

Korina:ajam- dijo triste mientras jugaba con unos muñecos de Luna.

Dick: Ya mi vida , no estés triste –dijo alzándola y dándole besos en la carita.

Korina: lele – dijo señalando su pancita.

Dick:¿estas enferma mi bien?

Korina:eno hambe –dijo mientras miraba haciéndole ojitos a una caja de chocolates .

Dick:okey mi amor , vamos – dijo medio sentándola en la cama.

Dick: abre tu boquita mi tesoro – dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos y le daba de comer , cuando termino se habia ensuciado mucho , no pudiendo evitar ganarse la ternura de Dick quien la lleno de besos , la amaba aun siendo pequeña por que a pesar de todo seguia siendo ella , la chica que le robo su corazón…

POV ABBY:

Víctor y yo veiamos como Garfield luchaba contra la rabieta de la pequeña Rachel quien no paraba de jalarle del cabello:

Garfiel:Ya Rachel , lo siento ya te lo dije miles de veces- dijo tratando de huir de Rachel que había cogido una gran madera.

Garfield: chicos me dan una mano – dijo mientras Rachel lo atacaba con la madera.

Víctor: Okey . dijo dándole la mano

Garfield: Hijo de la grandísima chin$#"% , ¡ayúdenme a calmar a Rachel! – dijo al ver que la pequeña había cogido una navaja.

Abby corrío hacia la pequeña y se la quito.

Rachel: Dameda pedeja – dijo sorprendiendo a Abby .

Abby:Esas cosas no se dicen pequeña .

Rachel: pequena, tu pula made , deveme abaja

Víctor: ¿de qué te sorprendes? ¡sigue siendo Rachel!

Garfield: vamos mi amor ya cálmate , ya te dije que yo no conocía a esa chica – dijo alzandola pero ella le dio un puñete en el ojo que hizo que la suelte.

La pequeña parecia más calmada al ver a un Garfield siendo curado por Abby ya enfadado .

Garfield:¡a ver Rachel! ¡ya esta bien! … basta de tus t… ow que tierna – dijo al ver que la pequeña lo miraba con ojitos de inocencia y estiraba sus manitas hacia él.

Rachel: te quedo bodudo – dijo con carita de ángel .

Víctor: Jaja que cariñosa la enana está.

Rachel le saco la lengua y abrazo a Garfield mientras empezaba a llorar con mucha fuerza.

Garfield:¿Qué tienes Rachel?

Rachel:¡BUAAAAA!

ABBY:¿TIENES HAMBRE?

Rachel asintió y Garfield corrió a traerle comida .

Rachel: No guta ¡BUUUUUAAAA!

Garfield: ¿ahora qué?

Rachel:¡buaaaa! – sollozo más desesperada mientras pataleaba.

Garfield empezó a hacerle caras graciosas pero no funcionaba.

Abby:¡Ya callate niña!

Rachel: …. ¡Buuuaaa! – esta vez saltó y gateó muy rápido.

Víctor:¿dondé se metio? – dijo con cara asustado

Abby: No debe haber ido tan lejos

cuando salió y no la halló empezó a gritar como loca y a saltar .

Garfield: Parece que no está- dijo viendo a Abby saltar de un lugar a otro gritando como desquiciada.

Víctor:asegura la puerta , hay que salir

Los chicos salieron y en ese momento Rachel quien estaba en un rincón por la puerta de la habitació la cerró alarmando a los chicos sabiendo que no iban a poder entrar.

Víctor:¡RACHEL!

Rachel:¿qué?-dijo desde adentro haciéndole ojitos.

Garfield:¡¿cómo demonios piensas abrir la puerta?! ¡nunca podras alcanzar a abrir la puerta!

Rachel: lo diches como si fela grave – dijo acostándose en la cama lista y se arropaba lista para dormir.

Abby: Nenita trata de abrir la puerta

Rachel: Adecha – dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

Garfield, Víctor y Abby pensaban que tal le estaba yendo a Dick y a Yelsid ….

POV NORMAL:

En el cuarto de Korina:

Dick: Vamos Korina , has estado llorando toda la noche.

Korina se calmo y al ver eso Dick decidió salir un rato.

Korina: Buaaaa

Dick:Basta Korina

Korina se callo y cuando Dick estaba abriendo la puerta…

Korina: Buuaaaaaa

Dick se agarro la cabeza con las dos manos para no perder la paciencia , así que decidio dormir con Korina para que no llorara .

Al acostarse con ella ,se calmo , cerro los ojos y ya estaba cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo.

Korina:¡BUAAAAAA! – gritó a su oído causándole desesperación ….

En el cuarto de Luna:

Yelsid: hay no – dijo viendo por sexta vez millones de juguetes regados en el suelo.

Luna:¿qué tenes? – dijo manchada de temperas causándole un ataque de panico a su ahora cuidador .

Yelsid resoplo una vez más , es más traviesa de pequeña que de grande pero seguía amando a ese pequeño diablillo

* * *

[C1]-

Aqui otro cap , Zaid te agradece tanto cariño nena , dice que mñana te enviara saludos , hasta luego , espero que te hayA GUSTADO


	15. Chapter 15

POV KORINA:

Me divertia mucho molestando a mi novio , me encantaba cuando no podía calmar mis rabietas, ya me temia que hubiera entregado a Alexsandro y parece que tenia razón , sentía algo raro en mi cuerpo ,creo que ya volvere a ser grande , que lastima ya me habia acostumbrado .

Dick: Kory me puedes decir porque ch… ¿lloras? no me haz dejado dormir toda la noche con tus benditos BUAAAAA – dijo mientas Kory se reía por lo bajo , si seria una lastima .

Korina: lo sento – dijo mirándolo con una carita irresistible

Dick:uf ya que nena ¿soy yo o estas creciendo?

Korina: quichas

Dick sonrio y le dio un beso en la frente , Korina sintió como su cuerpo iba cambiando rapidamente hasta que volvió a ser la chica de 16 años.

Dick:¡POR FINNNN! – dijo beando por más de 3 minutos a Korina , quien agitada se separo.

Korina: Yo también te extrañe – dijo con sarcasmo.

Dick: Una pregunta

Korina: mmm

Dick:¿eras consciente cuando eras una bebé?- dijo cogiendo un cuchiillo afilado.

Korina:nop – dijo mintiendo y con una mirada temerosa.

Dick: Bien por ti – dijo antes de abrazarla y llenarla de besos .

Korina sonrió , había vuelto a la normalidad pero nunca olvidaría esos 2 días que regreso a su cuerpo de bebé y cuanto se divirtió .

POV RACHEL:

Garfield: Rachel –dijo cuando abrió los ojos despues de haber dormido en el piso por lado de la puerta.

Rachel:¿Qué?- dijo detrás de la puerta fingiendo inocencia .

Garfield:¡ABRE LA PUT$ PUERTA! – dijo antes de darle una patada a la puerta .

Rachel: Nopo

Garfield: Rachel o abres la puerta o te juro la rompo

Rachel: como quelas …

Garfield tomó impulso para derribar la puerta y lo intento hacer, pero Rachel en ese momento abriió la puerta haciendo que se de un golpe .

Rachel: Pareces desesperado – dijo con ojitos de ingenuidad

Garfield: Hay Rachel si no fueras mujer…

Rachel: No serias mi novio

Garfield: Oye ya creciste ¿desde cuándo?

Rachel: Ayer por la noche

Garfield: ¡¿y que coñ$ te costo abrir la puerta?!

Rachel: no se me antojo . dijo antes de besarle los labios.

Garfield: Ahora volveras a planificar un plan para vengarte de tu tía ¿verdad?-dijo triste.

Rachel:Nop – dijo ¿feliz?

Garfield:¿de verdad?

Rachel: si ya no sirve de nada , es mejor vivir lo mejor del presente , y lo mejor que tengo eres tú – dijo volviendo a besarle .

Garfield:¿quieres ser mi novia?

Rachel: claro amor

Ambos se besaron por primera vez como novios oficiales.

POV LUNA:

Desperté de nuevo con Yelsid a mi lado , ayer había descubierto su bella voz , me cantó una canción de cuna para dormir y lo consiguió .

Trate de bajar de mi cama pero mi pequeño cuerpito no me ayudaba , mis piernitas no se movían rápido así que Yelsid terminó de despertarse pero en vez de levantarse me abrazo y me dio besos en mis mejillas , creo que le causaba ternura.

Luna: oda amol

Yelsid: Hola pequeña …¿nena?

Luna: mmm

Yelsid: Dime que me amas, nunca lo haz hecho.

Luna trato de recordar pero tan solo le había respondido muchos yo también´´, tenía razón.

Luna: te amo – dijo dándole un pequeño besos en los labios

Yelsid: yo te amo más – dijo abrazando a la pequeña.

Luna empezó a cambiar rápidamente hasta crecer a su estado normal .

Yelsid: Volviste amor , ahora nada de estar ensuciándose tanto y de dejar sus juguetes tirados – dijo sabiendo que Luna le encantaba jugar ensuciándose.

Luna:oKI – dijo ahora dándole un beso más profundo .

Tres parejas en ese momento se estaban besando , que las cuales se les unirá un más y que sufriran obstáculo más obstáculo ¿serán más fuertes sus amores que incluso la propia muerte?

ZAID: quiero deciirle a a ORQUIDEA671 que la quiero mucho y que le agradesco por admirarme , le mando muchos besos.

Lo prometido ees deud amiga , aquí Zid te manda un saludo , espero que te haya gustado , gracias por el review , besos hasta luego


	16. Chapter 16 ALEXSANDRO

POV ABBY:

Según parece las chicas ya volvieron , era una gran pérdida definitivamente . Ahora me encontraba con Víctor mi ahora ya mejor amigo .

Víctor:¿ahora que se nos vendrá de nuevo?

Abby: No lo sé la verdad pero espero que no sea malo .

Víctor: Es hora de ir a clases , ¿vas al gimnasio?.

Abby: Claro

Ambos caminaron mientras bromeaban con una u otra cosa.

Abby: Mira ,tu doble –dijo cogiendo una gallina de plástico que encontró botada en el suelo.

Víctor: jajá chistosa la Pucca esta-dijo viendo su peinado causando que Abby le sacara la lengua .

Llegaron al Gimnasio y Víctor tomó el lugar del profesor por que todos los profesores se habían ido de viaje , lo que causo el alboroto de todos los chicos.

Víctor: BIEN , Buenos días por este día seré su maestro de gimnasia , hoy trabajaremos 5 rodamientos seguidos – dijo dando rodamientos rápidos como ejemplo.

Así pasaron todos los alumnos unos que hacían los 5 con facilidad, otros a la tercera empezaban a saltar con la mano en su cuello y otros eran un completo desastre en eso.

Ahora le tocaba el turno a Dick quien lo logró con facilidad , seguido de Rachel que también lo logro pero Korina y Luna solo llegaron a 3 porque a Korina le dolía la espalda y a Luna su brazo .

Víctor: ¡Garfield Logan!

Todos: No esta presente

Víctor:¿alguien lo ha visto?

Todos negaron con la cabeza así que Víctor paso al siguiente alumno. A sí ocurrió toda las 2 horas . Después de eso tuvieron un receso .

, POV Luna

Lo había VISTO, estaba segura pero no podía recordarlo con claridad ¿y ahora que hago? ¿y si me he equivocado? .

Flashback Luna:

En la noche anterior la pequeña Luna tuvo que dormir sola la mitad de la noche ya que Yelsid tenía ir de viaje con director y los profesores.

Luna abrió sus ojos y vio a un tipo parado en su puerta , tenía un bebé en brazos pero estaba oscuro y no lo pudo reconocer , pero alcanzo a ver ese singular tatuaje rojo en forma de luna aún más grande que la de ella . En ese momento le vino imágenes horrorosas de su pasado que hasta se le quito la voz de miedo pero el hombre pareció darse cuenta y desaparecer de inmediato.

Fin de Flashback Luna.

Ahora se encontraba junto a Korina quien la abrazaba y de pronto llegó Garfield corriendo .

Garfield: Korina , el bebé.

Korina:¿qué bebé?

Garfield: Dick me encargo a Alexsandro mientras tu eras una bebé pero ya no está , alguien me golpeo y luego ahora me despierto y no encuentro por ninguna parte a Alexsandro .

Luna no tuvo duda alguna , él la buscaba y no pararía hasta llevársela o matarla.

Luna: Creo que yo sé dónde esta pero no sé si estoy segura

Korina:¿dónde?

Luna: Recuerdas al hombre que me torturaba ¿verdad? ayer lo vi en la puerta de mi habitación con alguien en brazos pero se me fue la voz y no sabia si era él o no.

Garfield:¿y crees saber donde esta?

Luna:si ¿Cuál es el lugar más oscuro que conocen de aca?

Korina: Cuando salí a comprar , vi una casa abandonada pero era muy oscura y tenebrosa

Luna: seria el lugar perfecto para él

Korina:¿crees que haríamos bien en ir?

Luna: bien por nosotros no pero por él bebé si .

Garfield: Yo ire , si desean quédense – dijo corriendo hacia la salida pero Korina y Luna lo siguieron.

Luna: No podemos ir asi por asi , necesitamos ayuda esto se trata de nuestras vidas , se trata de la de un niño .

Korina: Pero si avisamos a la policía será peor porque dejarían al niño en un orfanato yy nunca más sabremos de el.

Luna: Me suena increible lo que voy a decir pero es mejor que lo dejemos un rato allí

Garfield: ¡¿estas loca?!

Luna: es mejor , de seguro nos debe estar esperando preparado para atacarnos y quedarse conmigo es mejor dejarlo .

Korina:¿y dejamos que maltraten al bebé?

Garfield: Es mejor por ahora , es tan solo una semana no creo que lo mate tan rápido.

Luna:¿y si solo vamos a vigilar?

Garfield: Andando chicas , démonos prisa antes que regresen los profesores .

Así los tres chicos escaparon con nervios y temor por lo que iba a pasar.

BUENO DESDE HOY SUBIRE UNAS CONVERSACIONES QUE SERIA UN ESPECIA DE DETRAS DE LA HISTORIA .ESTO YA NO ESTARA DENTRO DE LA HISTORIA PERO SOLO SERA PARA DIVERTIRME.

ZAID: ¿YO YA NO APARECERE? - DIJO HACIENDOME OJITOS.

YO: NOP

´´ZAID ME MIRA CON UNA MIRADA AMENAZANTE Y YO SALGO CORRIENDO´´

YO: ES BROMA , CLARO QUE APARECERAS PERO DESPUES - DIGO MIENTRAS ME ESCONDO DETRAS DE KORINA.

RACHEL: ¿ME DICES QUE C$Ñ% VA A PASAR CON GARFIELD?

YO: NADA RACH , SOLO LO GOLPEARAN , LO AHORCARAN , LE QUITARAN TODOS SUS CABELLOS...

GARFIELD: RACHEL AYUDAME- DICE ESCONDIENDOSE DETRÁS DE RACHEL QUIEN ME PERSIGUE CON UNA MIRADA ASESINA .

YO: DEFIENDANME CHICOS - DIGO MIENTAS HUYO DE RACHEL

DICK:¿LA AYUDAMOS? - LES PREGUNTA A GARFIELD Y A YELSID.

GARFIELD Y YELSID: NOOO - DIJERON MIENTRAS ME MIRABAN DIVIRTIENDOSE

YO: NO SE SORPRENDAN DE QUE MAÑANA SEA SU FUNERAL -.-

KORINA Y LUNA SE UNEN A RACHEL Y ME persiguen con una navaja en la mano.

YO: CHICOS DESPIDANSE DE LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTO .

DICK: ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO .

YELSID: OJALA MÁS PERSONAS COMENTEN Y DE PARTE DE GATITA SAILOR GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW.

ZAID:HASTA LUEGO , BUENAS NOCHES


	17. Chapter PELIGRO

POV GARFIELD:

Salimos con mucho cuidado siendo guiados por Korina que sin hablar nos dirigia , caminamos una 7 cuadras y justo en una esquina Korina nos mandó a agacharnos lentamente sin hacer el más minimo ruido.

Entramos con cuidado y un olor insoportable nos invadió , dejamos de respirar y paseamos alrededor , No veíamos nada todo era oscuro , temíamos prender una luz pero Korina tomó el valor para hablar.

Korina: Hola ¿hay alguien aquí?- No hayo respuesta así que prendio la luz pero todos nos arrepentimos de haberlo hecho , habia cuadros horrendos de las victimas de ese hombre entre ellas alcanzamos a ver a una pequeña de ojos negros grandes totalmente dañada , todos los cuadros eran peores y encontraron una fotografía de Alexsandro pero este parecía estar recién nacido común y corriente . Nadie queria ver las paredes pero escucharon ruidos , y se alarmaron.

Luna empezo a llorar de panico al ver uno de los cuartos , estaba manchado y con signos de que allí habian tratado cruelmente a alguien . La puerta de entrada se abrio y los tres chicos encontraron un lugar donde esconderse.

Luna: korina tengo mucho miedo – dijo llorando desesperada

Korina: Calmate que empeoras la situación y cállate antes de que nos descubran – le susurro agachada en un tipo de mini cuarto .

Los pasos se alejaban y e acercaban y empezaron a oir el llanto de un bebé .

Korina no lo soporto y se tapo sus oidos tratando de imaginar que nada de lo que esta pensando estaba ocurriendo .

Garfield:Se esta acercando – susurro

Luna:¿qué es lo que busca?

Garfield: ¿quieres que vaya a preguntarle? – susurro con sarcasmo.

Korina: basta , pidamos ayuda esto es demasiado

Luna :¡CHICOS! – gritó al ver que los habian descubierto , pero la sorpresa fue que n solo era uno sino 3 sujetos vestidos de la misma forma.

Los tres corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron , con los tres tipos siguiéndoles .

Korina: ¡sepárense ¡!

Los tres le obedecieron corriendo a diferentes pasadizos e intentando perderlos , la puerta de salida estaba atascada… eran sus finales no podían más , de repente Korina encontró una habitación y los tres al encontrse se encerraron allí.

Luna: Nos mataran

Korina: No pueden sacarnos de aquí , tengo la llave – dijo mostrándoles un llavero.

Garfield:¿hasta cuando estaremos aquí?

Es eso lo que todos pensaban en ese momento ¿Cuánto aguantarían sin agua o comida?

Durante un día nadie se atrevió a salir ni a seguir hablando , tenian mucha hambre , los profesores ya deberian haber vuelto y de seguro los buscaban .

Luna: Tengo mucha sed,-dijo llorosa , habia llorado todo el día.

Korina: Nosotros no estamos mejor Luna

Garfield: ¿Crees que algun día nos encontaran?

Luna:¿algún DIA? yo ya no soporto ni un día más .

Korina: Tendrán que salir ellos o nosotros , es mejor intentar dormir , así no sentimos nada .

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y con miedo trataron de dormir , pasó otro día más y sus cuerpos ya no lo soportaban.

Sus corazones dejaron de latir por unos segundos cuando la puerta fue derribada .

Chico(a) : ya fue suficiente , nadie saldra vivo se lo aseguro.

Los tres chicos empezaron a correr pero con lo debiles que estaban fue imposible que no los alcanzaran , era el fin de sus vidas , los tres fueron atrapados al mismo tiempo , Korina fue la priimera en caer , le dispararon una vez pero ...

Alguien derribo la puerta de entrada.

Policía: ¡quietos no se muevan! ¡al suelo! – grito

Policía 2: envíen una ambulancia urgente – dijo hablando por su comunicador .

Las sirenas empezaron a sonar fuertemente , entraron Dick , Yelsid y Rachel a la casa .

Dick: Korina despierta – dijo moviéndola pero no reaccionaba y fue llevaba por la ambulancia acompañada de Dick.

Yelsid: ¿estas bien Luna?- dijo ayudándola a pararse ya que estaba muy debil

Rachel: Mi amor ¿por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir acá? – dijo preocupada por la salud de sus amigos y de su amado Garfield .

Los tres delincuentes eran arrestados y un pequeño Alexsandro buscaba a sus papis preocupado , Yelsid lo cargo en brazos para no dejarlo solo y fueron saliendo de esa casa que sin duda quedara en el recuerdo de cada uno de ellos.

POV DICK:

Corría por todos lados en la camilla de mi Korina, estaba muy mal, temía perderla .

Enfermera: No puede ENTRAR, trate de entender – dijo deteniéndome en la puerta.

Dick: Déjeme ir con ella

Enfermera: Lo siento no es cuestión mía- dijo retirándose , dejándome en la sala de espera.

Me senté desesperado , no sabia que hacer , mi preciosa Korina podía morir en ese mismo instante y yo no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

Pasaron 3 infinitas horas , donde no paraba de caminar de un lugar a otro desesperando a más de uno .

Doctor: Familiar de Korina Anders.

Dick: soy yo ¿esta bien?

Doctor: La herida es muy grave , chocó contra una vena causándole hemorragia interna.

Dick: Repito ¿está bien AHORA?

Doctor: La verdad no , esta en estado vegetal y lo más probable es que no despierte.

Dick sintió que su corazón se le rompía y que una parte de él ya no estaba , Korina estaba apunto de morir .

Dick:¿puedo verla?

Doctor: solo 15 minutos - dijo dandole permiso

Dick entro y su corazón se le estrujo al verla tan grave , su piel estaba demasiado palida y sus labios sin nada de color , le tomó la mano y estaba helada pero aun así siguió acariciándola .

Dick:, eres lo más hermoso que tengo , tienes que ser fuerte , pero descuida , algún día abriras tus ojos y seguiremos siendo felices , nos casaremos y tendremos más hijos aparte de Alexsandro , quien no dudes que también esperara que despiertes .¿te imaginas eso amor? – dijo mientras no podía evitar sollozar .

Dick: sé que me estas escuchando , lucha por tu vida , ganaras no tengas dudas , pero no pierdas las fuerzas Korina , Korina ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó al verla temblar demasiado.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dick: Korina no me dejes …

Los medicos llegaron y sacaron a dick ya aterrado y pensando en que seria su vida sin Korina…

CHICAS ME VAN A MATAR HABIA OLVIDADO MI CONTRASEÑA , LO SIENTO Y SI DESEAN PUEDEN SEGUIR LEYENDOLO EN EL FORO PERO BUENO ESTO NO PASO DE UN SUSTO , LO SIENTO DE VERDAD , YA SE NOS VIENE EL FINAL DE ESTE FIC PERO COMO HABRA SECUELA NADA PASA, POR AHORA SOLO LES PIDO QUE RECUERDEN A LOS PERSONAJES QUE YA NO ESTAN PORQUE QUIZA ALGUNS DE ELLOS VUELVAN YA LAS SORPRENDAN , BESOS HASTA LA PROXIMA.


	18. Chapter 18

POV KORINA:

Escuche a Dick hablarme , pero no pude responderle , me sentía muy mal , casi ya no podía respirar , no quería dejarlo pero ya no podía luchar más aunque quería . Sentí mi corazón dejar de latir y el temido piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii que no quería escuchar , después todo se desvaneció y ese fue el último recuerdo que tuve.

POV NORMAL:

Doctor: Esta muerta, ya no sigan intentándolo – les dijo a dos enfermeras que intentaban reanimar a Korina pero nada daba resultado.

Enfermera: Una vez más – dijo impulsando toda su fuerza en el pecho de Korina pero comenzó a convulsionar.

Doctor: Comenzo a respirar ¡Sigan intentando!

Korina: mmmm

Doctor: ¡abre los ojos! ¡ya no vuelvas a dormirte!

Korina luchaba contra el cansancio y el dolor que le invadía , no podía dejar de penar en Dick y en Alexsandro ¿qué ocurriría si en un descuido ella ya perdiera la vida? .

Enfermera: Ya casi recupera su pulso normal – dijo emocionada mientras veia el aparato que media el pulso de Korina.

Doctor: ¡ABRE LOS OJOS! – dijo sacudiendo a Korina quien ya se estaba dando por vencida.

Enfermera: Piensa en algo que te falte hacer ¿Cuánto deseas lograrlo?

Korina se imagino a Dick y a ella rodeados de 3 niños que jugaban divertidos en un campo , Tomo todas las fuerzas y consiguió reponerse .

Doctor: eso es , no dejes de hacerlo , trata de calmarte .

Enfermera: Recupero su pulso normal , ahora solo hay que dejar que se recupere , descansa ya puedes hacerlo , cuando abras los ojos veras a tu novio y a tus amigos de seguro te estarán esperando.

Korina se dejo llevar por Morfeo .

POV DICK:

El doctor apareció cuando yo ya estaba apunto de llamar al colegio para darles la mala noticia de la perdida de mi preciosa Korina.

Doctor: Volvió a vivir – me dijo sonriente .

En ese momento sentí a mi ya destruido corazón latir emocinado , feliz de saber que mi hermosa Korina estaba bien .

Dick: ¿puedo ir a verla?

Doctor: ahora no , dentro de 3 horas si – dijo marchándose.

Ahora tendría que traer a Alexsandro para que vea a su ´´mami¨ , el pequeño ya se habia ganado mi cariño ¿Cómo no amar a un ser tan tierno?

POV LUNA:

Ya me habia recuperado gracias a Yelsid que ahora también cuidaba de Alexsandro , Rachel estaba dormida pero ya estaba mejor , hasta ahora no teníamos noticias de Korina .

El pequeño Alexsandro aparecio por mi puerta gateando feliz pero seguia buscando a sus papis .

Alexsanro: Una – dijo mirándome con mi gatito de peluche en las manos .

Luna: ¿quieres jugar?

Alexsandro: apis

Luna: tus papis ya van a venir pequeño .

Yelsid aparecio detrás de Alexsandro , parece que el pequeño ya se había ganado su cariño porque el pequeño estiro sus bracitos hacia él mientras el lo abrazaba .

Yelsid:¿ya estas mejor mi vida? – me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado con el bebé.

Luna: si pero ¿y Korina?

Yelsid: Dick me acaba de llamar, dice que debemos llevar a Alexsandro lo antes posible .

El pequeño al escuchar eso dio aplausos de felicidad , parece que al fin verá a sus padres.

Bueno el proximo sera el final pero bueno ya les adelante que la secuela se va a llamar ´´amor en la oscuridad¨ , ya esta avanzado y pues solo les pido que recuerden a la chica que murio , que era la antigua novia de Yelsid y a Speedy , obviamente tambien a Zaid , luego apareceran , bueno en caso de la que murio tan solo se sabra el verdadero motivo de su muerte , bueno bye , gracias por el review , besos


	19. Chapter 19 FIN

POV DICK:

Ya había pasado 2 horas , Yelsid ya había traído a Alexsandro , el pequeño estaba que daba vueltas sobre si para divertirse , Luna ya estaba mejor , ahora solo me faltaba que Korina esté mejor.

Alexsandro: quelo ami – dijo chupándose su manito.

Dick: Yo también la quiero pequeño

Doctor: Pueden entrar , pero con mucho cuidado con el bebé , no sé como lograste convencerme – dijo viendo a Alexsandro haciéndole ojitos .

Dick: por supuesto .

Dick alzo al pequeño y entraron a la habitación.

Alexsandro:¡Ami! – dijo emocionado dando saltitos en los brazos de Dick, Korina al verlos se sintió completa y feliz .

Korina: Mi bebé ¿Cómo estas mi tesoro? – dijo tomado en brazos al pequeño que sonreia al volver a ver a su mami.

Dick le dio un beso a Korina y el pequeño comenzo a sonreír feliz de ver a sus papis juntos .

Dick: Nadie volvera a separarnos – dijo tomando de las manos a Korina y al bebé .

Korina: Los amo – dijo abrazandolos.

Alexsandro: quelo apis –dijo mientras les daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Korina sintió que por primera vez todo estaba en orden y que nada podra hacerla sentir mal.

Dos meses después :

POV LUNA:

Todo estaba bien , habia pasado tan rapido el tiempo , cada vez me sentía más y más enamorada de Yelsid , Rachel ya no tenía planes de venganza y estaba feliz con Garfield . Abby y Víctor entre bromas y juegos se enamoraron y se volvieron novios .

Vi a mi novio acercarse a mí pero note su mirada triste y bacilla .

Luna: ¿te pasa algo amor?.

Yelsid: Las clases se suspenderán y abra vacaciones adelantadas.

Luna: ¿eso esta mal?

Yelsid: eso no , lo que esta mal es que el director me ha dicho que me han aceptado en una universidad , antes de terminar el colegio.

Luna: ¿qué universidad?

Yelsid: En una universidad … de Rusia .

Luna: entonces ¿te iras? – dije apunto de llorar.

Yelsid: no lo sé pequeña- dijo acariciándome mi cabello.

Luna: y si te vas ¿Cuándo te iras?

Yelsid: … mañana

Luna:¿y cuando regresaras? – dije sollozando .

Yelsid: quizá venga entre .. 3 años o jamás si logró ingresar , no quiero dejarte .

Luna: Pero es por ti , tienes que hacerlo , es una gran oportunidad – dije aceptando perderlo , no queria que se vaya pero necesitaba mostrarme fuerte.

Yelsid: lo sé pero que será de nosotros , tu harás tu vida y yo no lo sé.

Luna: entonces ¿es el final?

Yelsid: Voy a volver pero te llamare antes de hacerlo , si me dices que me amas volveré y si no, veré como eres feliz .

Luna:¿seguro?

Yelsid: si , es lo mejor … mañana paso a despedirme tesoro , descansa –dijo dándome un beso en los labios . Cuando se fue no pude detener las lagrimas que caían y caían sin parar , no queria dejarlo ir , pero lo amaba tanto que soportaría cualquier cosa por verlo feliz…

Después de ese día Yelsid cumplió su promesa de despedirse , no pudimos evitar llorar pero logre ver como el avión se marchaba , quizá nunca volveré a verlo pero prefiero guardar la esperanza de que algún día llamara y todo volverá a ser como antes .

Mientras tanto todos ignoraban que esa seria el inicio de la verdadera guerra , aun más dura y sorprendente , personas del pasado volveran para hacer esta experiencia más dificil.

FIN.

Continuara en la segunda parte ´´Amor en la Oscuridad ´´.

...

Holis aqui estoy de nuevo , ya casi esta la segunda parte , ¿me seguiran apoyando? . Bueno este es el fin que abre un nuevo inicio . Gracias hasta luego


End file.
